Forks 98331 :The Holidays
by August Shaffer
Summary: Bella has faced revenge of the Homecoming Queen and been stalk. The teens at Fork will deal with much. Drug addiction, pregnancy scare, secrets, and presents to die for. Welcome to Forks High
1. Challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Seriously, NOTHING.

Rating: M

BETA: MIST

A/N: : Please keep in mind when you read my stories that neither Mist or I have a English degree. We do the best we can and try to make sure at least the spelling is you enjoy the first chapter. The action will start up very soon. I promise everything will eventually, lol, turn out great for our J/B lovers. Thanks for the wonderful support and for you guys who made the decision to read the sequel. Xoxo August

Forks 98331 The Holidays

Chapter One:

Bella stood in front of the bathroom sink, her hand clinging to the porcelain counter as she stood straight up, brushing her teeth. The pain was still there. Two weeks had gone by and still she did not feel one hundred percent her old self yet. With each day the pain kept reminding her of the near death experience. She could not blame Miranda entirely for her part. After all she was now considered insane and Bella had stolen her boyfriend, even if it had been unintentionally. Still, Bella knew that if Jake left her for someone else she would not try to kill the girl. She might want to hurt Jake, after all he would be the one who would ultimately made the decision to end the relationship not the other woman.

Shaking the silly thought of a possible chance of Jake leaving her for someone else from her mind she spit out the minty toothpaste, rinsing her mouth a few times. The pain medication she was still on often made everything taste bitter. It also made her tired. She had been forced into staying home over the last two weeks while she recoup from her injuries, Jake brought her homework to her each day. They spent hours talking about school, working on assignments, and of course making out when they could. Charlie or Brenda were often walking into her room despite that she always made a point of leaving the door wide open.

Grabbing her book bag and purse she cautiously made her way down the stairs. She had pleaded until she got her doctor to release her back to school. She promised to take it easy. She had to get out of the house. Each day she stay there alone, she had too much time to think about it all. To worry about James and why he had not made a move quite yet. Her father so far was the only one who knew about his unexpected appearance in her life. She found herself trying to tell Jake about it but each time she started something would either interrupt the conversation or she would hear little alarms going off in her head.

She could not explain it to herself why she was so damn afraid to tell Jake that a guy from her past, a once very important guy from her past, was now here in Forks. She had done nothing wrong. It was not like she had personally invited him here. She had not given him any reason to believe that she wanted to reconnect with him. She had honestly hoped that once he was out of trouble and learn she had left the state that he would simply forget all about her. He had not.

"Hey beautiful." Jake's smile warm Bella's heart as she took his hand, helping her down the final step of the stairs.

"Hey handsome." Bella complimented him back.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Jake looked worried at her as she pull her sweater tighter around her blouse. Jake knew she was conscience of the bandages underneath her shirt. When he touch her anywhere near her chest she would break away from his embrace. He knew it bothered her that she had red marks on her chest. He knew she was not prepared to show him yet. He did not care what they look like, he still loved her. She was perfect in his eyes.

"I have to go back. Your note taking skills are atrocious. " Bella teased as she lean in kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, I manage to make good grades." Jake laugh gently as he place his hand on her back while following her out of the house. He had purposely took her bag from her. He knew she was still hurting. Even if she denied it whenever he ask her.

"I think the teachers are charmed by you." Bella joked as they walk to his truck.

"I only use those special charm powers on you baby." Jake laugh lightly as he open her door. Helping her up in the truck he saw her bite on her lower lip as she set in the seat. Closing the door he raced over to his side.

He was excited as hell to have her back at school. Since Miranda nearly killed her the whole school had been buzzing with rumors about what had happened. Edward and Jake both tried to persuade their classmates from believing most of them. Eventually they gave up and allowed them to think and say what they wanted. The two of them knew the truth.

"I am warning you again, that people are going to stare and possibly ask you questions. Are you sure your up to that?" Jake did not want to dissuade her from going back but he thought she should be prepared for how uncomfortable it would be for awhile, at least until something more dramatic happen at school. These days anything was possible.

"I know. Trust me. I have had a ton of people friend request me on face book. People I did not even know I went to school with." Bella snorts rudely.

"Well, at least you have gained popularity from all of this." Jake teased as he wink at her.

"I don't want to be popular. I just want…well…just good friends and you. Nothing else matters to me." Bella sighs sadly.

Jake gives her hand a comforting squeeze.

"You will always have me Bella." He promises as they pull into the full parking lot.

Bella scan the parking lot for familiar faces. Her heart soars as she saw Edward not far from them. He would definitely help Jake keep the crazy people away. He had been a good friend to her after the horrible incident. If Jake was not at her house, then Edward was there. Jake did not mind anymore. He knew that she only saw Edward as her "guy" friend, especially since she no longer had any female friends left. It was pretty horrid thinking back to how she once had three female friends and now one was dead, one was locked up and the other was a in coma. She was starting to think she was cursed when it came to female companionship.

"Hey guys." Edward walk up wearing a wrinkled shirt.

Bella cock an eye brow staring at his dishevel appearance. When she first came to Forks High Edward was one of the top ten in best dressed category. Lately, he had been letting his hair fall where it wanted. He had not been dressing up either. Bella was starting to suspect that Edward was going through a depression. She wondered why he had not shared his problems with her? She had shared hers with him. Was he afraid of causing her unnecessary pain? It seem that both men in her life had a bad case of walking on egg shells around her. At first it was extremely sweet but now it was starting to annoy the hell out of her.

"Hey Edward." Bella force her voice to sound excited and cheery to see him.

"So you really think your ready for this hell hole?" Edward look up at the tall two story building with a gloomy smile.

"As ready as I ever will be." Bella laugh lightly.

Jake took her book bag, sliding her purse on her arm, then placed his hand in hers as they walk up to the front of the school where several students still remained hanging out.

"How is Emmett?" Bella suddenly found herself shaken up when she recalled how Emmett had confessed to her father that he had been the one responsible for hitting Bella over the head. Her father had been furious as hell but after he calmed down he realized it had taken the boy a lot of balls to confess, especially after everything that had happened. So Charlie requested the judge give him a light sentence. He had to serve a hundred hours of community service.

"He is fine. He really wants a chance to talk to you." Edward replied as he took her other hand, helping her lift her foot up the stairs. They both knew how painful it was for her when she walked too long or stood too long.

"I got it." Bella smash her lips together as she fought back the urge to snarl at the both of them. She knew everyone was now definitely staring at her. After all who had two hunky guys holding your hand as you walk up to the school? None.

As they made their way down the hall it did not take long for people to look and then turn swiftly as they began to whisper rapidly.

Bella simply rolled her eyes as she made her way to her locker. Pulling out the necessary things she half listen as Edward ask Jake how close he thought they would get to state championship. They had only three games left and so far they had only lost to one team.

"I think we have a shot. If Wooddale loses to Troy we could have a good shot." Jake answers as Bella slides her hand under his arm.

"I'm ready." She informs them both.

"Cool. I will take her to second period." Edward offered since they both had first and second together.

"Okay." Bella frown between them. She felt as if she was some sort of pet they were sharing responsibilities of taking care of.

"I can manage." Bella states as she releases Jake's arms putting her hand in her back pocket. She did not want to look handicapped to the other students.

"I know you can, but we like taking care of you." Jake states softly as he leans in kissing her on the lips. Giving Edward a knowing look he walks away to his class.

Edward laughs lightly as Bella shakes her head at Jake's backside.

"The boy is stubborn." Bella remarks.

"Yeah, stubbornly in love with you." Edward replies as they walk into first period together.

* * *

><p>Lauren slams her tray down in front of Mike and Paul who were already gorging down their lunch.<p>

"What the hell, Lauren?" Mike laughs half heartedly his eyes roaming up and down her long slim legs.

"I'm so screwed." Lauren sighs dramatically as she plops down next to Paul.

"You could be." Paul winks at her. Lauren makes a disgusted face as she rolls her eyes at him. Paul simply laughs louder.

"I'm serious guys. I'm down three cheerleaders on the squad. We will be disqualified from competition in February unless I am able to recruit replacements." Lauren explains as she rips the foil covering on her yogurt.

"Oh that does suck. I mean what will this school do with out another cheap cheer-leading trophy." Paul slaps his hands on his cheeks, squealing like a girl.

Lauren stands up, leaning over the table and hits him hard on the top of the head.

"Ouch." Paul rubs his head.

"You're an ass Paul." Lauren scolds him as she sits back down, shoveling her spoon in her yogurt with eagerness.

"I have one baby. I know you look at it. I have seen you do it on more than one occasion." Paul winks at her playfully. Lauren shakes her head as Mike laughs next to him.

"Your right I have." Lauren gives them both a serious face. Mike chokes on his fries, while Paul sits up straighter wearing a smug grin on his face.

"I thought I was talking to your face." Lauren adds causing Mike to laugh harder while Paul's chest drops and he rolls his eyes at Lauren.

"Now who is an ass." Paul mumbles just as Bella and Jake approach the table.

"Finally a woman with good taste sits with us." Paul pats the vacant seat by him.

Bella smiles at him as she takes the seat.

"Salad?" Jake asks as Bella nods her head in agreement.

Jake walks off to get their lunches.

"Must be nice to have your own personal servant." Lauren sighs staring boldly at Bella.

"Excuse me?" Bella knew that Rose and Lauren often had their shares of verbal fights and she did not want to fill Rose's shoes in this scenario.

"I just think it is so sweet that Jake looks out for you." Lauren replies looking at both of the guys who grew suddenly quiet.

"Yes it is." Bella places her hands on the table. She stares back at Lauren with a smile on her face.

"You're a lucky girl." Lauren states as her smile turns genuine. Bella relaxes. She does not feel a fight coming from Lauren. Which was a relief. She had enough of the twenty one questions she had been barraged with when she went to each class this morning.

"Somedays." Bella admits with a weak sigh.

"Why don't you ask Bella for her advice about this cheer-leading crap." Paul suggested as he patted Bella on the back.

"What problem?" Bella was glad to talk about anything that did not pertain to the craziness she had experienced.

"Now that I am out three cheerleaders….I need to recruit three fast. WE go to competition each year in February. If I do not have three before football season is up we will not be eligible." Lauren saw the way Bella flinch about the missing cheerleader part. She did not mean to bring up bad memories but it was the truth. Now that she was down three, she needed three more to replace them and fast.

"Can you not do another try out?" Bella asks as she watches Jake across the room. A few girls appear at his side helping him with her salad. She wonders if they know it was is for her and not him. She knows she is being paranoid but the girls were pretty cute. Jake even laugh at what one of them said. She did not recognize her.

"It's possible but since I am now the honorary captain I have to find two judges to help me out. Two people not on the squad. That way I can have a bias vote." Lauren thought out loud as she considered who she could request for judges that had some experience with cheer-leading. She did not want them to vote in two brainless big boob girls who had no idea how to jump or not enough brain cells to memorize cheers.

"Who is that?" Bella points at the petite dark brown hair girl that was wearing a outfit more suited for a night clubbing than school.

"Oh that is our new student, EVE." Paul emphasizes her name as he practically drools as he looks at her.

"When did she start here?" Bella asks curious.

"Last week." Mike answers as he stares with a lustful smile on his face.

"What grade?" Bella felt her body tense when the new girl EVE put her hand on Jake's arm and batted her long eye lashes up at him. Then Jake actually laugh back at her. Bella force her eyes to look away from the scene. She knew that Jake loved her. She knew she was just freaking out from being gone for two weeks. She was trying to catch up with her classes, which luckily she was pretty much other than a few tests she had to stay after school to complete. She was also mentally and physically exhausted and the day was only half over. So this unfound jealousy of hers was probably just due from all of that.

"Sophomore." Lauren answers as the boys sit quietly staring.

"Hey guys." Edward steps up at the table sitting next to Lauren, blocking Bella's view.

"She isn't all that." Edward snorts as he gives Mike and Paul a knowing grin.

"Have you tapped that?" Paul cried out in dismay.

"Hell no! That is not worthy of this." Edward jokes as he runs his hands up and down his chest.

"Sorry but Edward your losing all of that. What's up with the clothes?" Lauren asks bluntly.

Bella saw the pain his eyes before he hid behind his usual charming smile.

"Laundry day." Edward replies as he locks eyes with Lauren.

"You better hire some better servants. Maybe Jake is available." Lauren jokes as she turns to spy Jake finally breaking away from the new girl to return to the table with his and Bella's food.

"I thought you were never going to come back." Bella states as she looks into his eyes.

"Sorry, that's Eve. She is in my Spanish class. She is really good at it. I suck as you know." Jake explains as he sits her food down in front of her. He quickly begins to take large bites out of his hamburger while Bella pokes her salad.

"So did she offer you some Spanish tutoring?" Mike asks with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"No." Jake laughs.

"Why not? If she is that good she can tutor me." Paul flips the collar of his Aeropostle shirt with a cocky grin.

"You don't take Spanish." Lauren exclaims.

"So, doesn't mean I shouldn't learn some." Paul shrugs his shoulders while the guys join him in merry laughter. Bella and Lauren look at one another sharing a mutual hate for them.

"Your so stupid." Lauren cried out as she threw her empty container at him.

"No I am not. I just think learning more than one language might come in handy with the ladies." Paul wink at her. Picking up the empty yogurt container and adding it to his tray.

"You need help with the ladies but not sure if it's just a language barrier that is the problem." Lauren commented as she suck down her drink.

Everyone at the table laughs except Paul. He gives them all a go to hell smile as he stands up with his tray in his hand.

"I bet you I could get a date with any girl here." Paul challenges her.

Lauren looks at the others. Edward gives her a encouraging nudge.

"Fine. I bet you can not get…." Lauren's eyes scan the room then lands back on his face.

"With EVE. I know for a fact that she is not into guys like you." Lauren warns him.

"I ….well…." The guys all look at him to see if he will wimp out on the challenge that he so boldly threw out on the table.

"Knew it." Lauren says with a triumphant grin.

"What do you mean guys like me?" Paul had a bad feeling that Lauren was only going to insult him more but before he accepted her dare he needed to know more about the prey.

"Cocky assholes." Lauren said firmly as the rest of the gang laugh in union.

"I'm not a cocky asshole. I can be a asshole but I am not cocky about it." Paul cried out defensively.

"Okay, if you say so." Mike high fives Lauren for calling his friend out.

"I can't believe your siding with her. What kind of guy friend are you?" Paul slams his fist hard into Mike's frail shoulder.

Mike cries out instantly from the pain but laughs even harder as Lauren stands up with her hand stretched out across the table to seal the deal.

"I can't help it. She is right." Mike explains as Lauren continues to stare him down.

"Fine." Paul shakes her hand in agreement. He added a little pressure to show Lauren just how tough he was. Lauren pulls her hand out of his, wincing slightly.

"Damn you are strong with that hand." Lauren replies with an approving look.

"I work out." Paul says with pride.

"I bet you do, with your right hand." Lauren's eyes roam down to the crotch of his pants and then back up to his beet red face.

"Screw all of you." Paul cries out as they all roar with laughter.

Paul storms off while they try to hurry and finish their lunch before the tardy bell rings.

"You never gave him a time-line Lauren." Edward warns her with a mischievous grin.

"So. Trust me it ain't going to happen. Paul has no clue how to pick up a girl." Lauren shrugs her shoulders with a proud smile of her own.

"Did you forget he was nominated Homecoming King." Mike reminds her just as everyone's smile slowly fades.

The mention of the homecoming competition brought back the sadden memory of the night Rose had died.

"So! He only got that based on his looks. Not his charm." Lauren stands up with her tray.

"What happens if he wins the bet?" Bella thought out loud.

"What happens if he looses?" Edward joined her train of thought.

"Shit." Lauren had forgot to lay out the choice of prizes.

"We all meet up after school and witness this." Edward suggested.

Lauren look at the others who were all more than willing to hang out a few minutes extra to see what the two of them came up with for the award.

"Fine. Tell your buddy to meet me in the parking lot after school." She tells Mike as she walks away.

"See, if I had been at home I would have missed out on this." Bella nudges Jake in the ribs as she giggles with delight.

"Yeah, but you would also had opportunity to hear me tell you all about it." Jake answers as he kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"Geez, get a room." Mike teases the loving couple as he takes his tray away as well.

"So, it will be fun to see what they come up with." Edward comments as he looks up at the clock on the wall. Lunch was nearly over and he had not ate a thing. Lately he had no appetite. Lately he had been restless as well. He could not explain it but he was just not the same anymore.

"Yes it will be. I think we should help them out. Come up with some of our own ideas." Bella suggested to them.

"I like her way of thinking." Edward high five Bella across the table. Bella wince as she sat back down.

"Take it easy baby." Jake wraps his arm around her waist gently.

"Sorry." Bella sucks in air as the pain starts to ease up.

"Now, finish up. You can not heal properly if your not eating well." Jake plants another chaste kiss on her cheek.

"You sound like my dad." Bella cringes.

"Hey, I do not own a gun or have a mustache." Jake jokes.

"You could use the mustache." Edward teases him.

Bella cringes harder throwing a crouton at him.

"Yuck no!" Bella cries out.

A few minutes later the bell rings ending their free time before they all head off to class once again.

* * *

><p>Lauren was starting to feel less upset about the possible chance of them having to bow out on competition when she got permission from the cheer-leading coach and the principal to hold another cheer-leading try out.<p>

She spent her time in computer class creating some flyers. She took them to the office before she went to her last class of the day. She knew the office would have the office aid post them all over school for her.

Walking into her last class of the day she saw Paul nodding at her as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sitting in her seat she snuck the phone out to check her messages. She saw it a text from Paul.

She gave him a curious look before opening the message and checking to make sure Mr. Brown was not watching her. He was of course writing on the chalk board tonight's homework assignment before he proceeded with the class discussion.

_**Do you really think I am a cocky asshole?**_

Lauren fought back the urge to giggle. Of course she did. Everyone knew that Paul thought his shit did not stink. Of course the only reason he was so damn attractive was the pretty boy face and large muscles he work with out on the field. He was infamous for his horn toad shenanigans. If he score with you, it would be around school in lighting speed. The boy did not know what discreet meant. More than one cheerleader had fallen for his cute dimples and landed in the back seat of his old beat up car. A few days later he usually dump them for something new and it was well known what had occurred in that backseat with Paul. She did not like guys who had no honor. Paul had zilch honor. He was totally the kiss and tell kind of guy.

_Yes I do._

Lauren was not going to go easy on him even if she did find him a decent enough guy as far as friends go. Since Rose's death and the rest of her posse had left the school, she found her life was far less complicated. The guys at the table that usually set the queen bees had begun to let her join them. She liked the easy banter she had shared with them. She also like the way Edward had seem less like a jerk with her. In the past she had made it quiet clear that she desired him but lately she was finding him less appealing. She knew it was pretty vain of her but he just did not have that same unobtainable appeal he once had.

_**Why? I have never done anything to you.**_

Lauren shook her head with an amuse smile. She had a feeling that he was scared she was going to show him up in front of his friends. He knew she was right. There was no way in hell Eve was going to say yes to him. Although she would never say it in front of Bella, she had a bad feeling that Eve was after Jake Black. She had no real evidence to prove it but from the day she step into the school she had befriended Jake fast. She was always close to him wherever they were. She also knew they shared two classes together. In each of them she was now sitting right next to him. Yeah, she did not have to be blind to see that Eve liked Jake. A lot.

_**Maybe not but you have hurt a lot of girls.**_

Lauren turn her phone off and put it in her pocket as Mr. Brown began the discussion. She was not about to get her phone taken up just to listen to Paul whine. She was going to win this challenge. She just had to figure out what she could possibly want from Paul. Cause at the moment nothing came to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: Mist

A/N: You guys are terrific with the wonderful reviews and demands for this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will be extremely busy the next two weekends so not sure how much time I will have to write, so please do not give up on my stories. Love you all! Xoxo

Forks Holidays:

Chapter Two:

Bella made it successfully through her first day back with little pain. She was relieved however to go home and just relax. She knew that Jake would insist on staying with her, cause he had grown accustom to spending afternoons with her but today she just wanted to go home and sleep. Her medication was starting to wear off and she knew she would need to take more which usually led her to fall asleep, especially with as exhausted as she was at the moment.

Walking down the stairs heading to the parking lot she saw Paul pacing back and forth in front of his old beaten up pick up truck. A smile slid across her face as she began to remember there was still one more big thing that needed to be done today before she went home to conk out. The challenge. They had to be there to witness the agreement. It was going to be something hilarious she was sure of it.

Bella felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist as his rough chin edge it's way underneath the hair on her shoulder to rub up against the side of her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Jake." Bella laughs as she turns her head to the side to see the dark brown eyes of her boyfriend glimmering with lust.

"You want to go with me to watch a dirty show down between Lauren and Paul?" He said in his worse ever Texan drawl. Bella just giggled more as she nodded in agreement. Grabbing her book bag and purse he slip his hand in hers as they walk together to the showdown.

A few minutes later Lauren was seen also coming out of the school with Mike and Edward right by her side. No one wanted to miss this apparently.

As Lauren drew closer Bella could see the panic in Paul's eyes. It was funny to witness the almighty I'm the man Paul to react like such a sissy to a simple dare from Lauren.

"Okay I am here. I do not have much time. I have to start gathering girls to try out for cheerleading by Friday so let's make this quick. What is your wager?" Lauren placed her manicured hands on her tiny hip as she gave him a cocky grin.

"If I ask Eve out and she says yes you have too….." Paul look around at the small crowd that had gathered around them.

"What?" Lauren cries out as she snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"You have to go to the Christmas formal with me, wearing a skimpy outfit." Paul look at the crowd hoping he made a decent wager.

"Really dude? She does that anyways?" Mike slap Paul's arm giving him a disappointed glare.

"Seriously? That's it?" Lauren huffed.

"What? What do you think I should have her do?" Paul looks at Mike for some assistance. Mike whispers in his ear as Paul's eyes widen with disbelief. His lips curl up into a winning smile. This was the Paul Bella was used to.

"Okay, if I win you have to give me a lap dance in only your bra and panties." Paul states smoothly.

Bella and Lauren both gasp in disgust.

"Seriously?" Both girls cried out in union.

"Seriously." Paul shook his head as Edward and Jake bust out into a roar of laughter. Edward high five Mike in the air.

"Fine. Whatever! I know she won't do it anyways." Lauren rolled her eyes but flash him a confident smile.

"Whatever! What's your wager?" Paul's earlier confident look began to waver as Lauren chew on her lip for a moment then look at her nails for a moment before her head pop up and her eyes flash with danger.

"If I win, which I will. You have to run the full length of the football field with only a pair of Speedos on." Lauren look at Bella who gave her, her approval.

"Speedos? Is that like what the swim team swears?" Paul scratch his forehead considering what he might be faced in doing if he did lose.

"Yep, but it has to be on the first day of snow." Lauren replies evenly. Bella squeals clapping her hands together.

"Dude your nuts will freeze." Mike cries out with a burst of laughter following it.

Jake and Edward cringe at the thought of running the entire length of the football with barely anything on during the first freeze. It was miserable here during the winter. There was no way either of them would have took such a dare.

"Deal." Paul caught the doubtful look Jake had swap with Edward.

"Good. Now we need to set a time line. Obviously we can't give you the whole school year to win her over, as if!" Lauren laughs at her own joke.

"What will it be?" Paul places his arm around Mike's shoulder as he puts on his egotistic smile.

"Two weeks." Lauren had already been prepared with the timeline.

Paul considered the time length she was offering him. He knew it was possible and even manageable but he wasn't sure if he should make it look so easy.

"I could do it in less but two weeks just makes it easier for me to warm her up." Paul place his hand out to shake on the deal.

Lauren shook her head in disbelief of how bad of a liar he was.

Shaking his hand the deal was set.

"Got to run. Two weeks or you run next month in those tight skimpy Speedos." Lauren wink at him as she march back up to the school with out a second glance at them.

Bella was impressed with Lauren. She definitely knew how to make a deal and she seem to have Paul shaking in his boots. She was definitely going to have to get to know this girl better.

"Let's go." Jake pats Paul on the back as he leads Bella to his truck.

"This is so crazy. Why would Paul agree to a challenge that he so won't win. I mean he is a good looking guy but as soon as he opens his mouth he turns into this egotistic caveman. No decent girl will fall for it." Bella ask out loud as they climb in the cab of the truck.

"Honey, no man will ever turn down a challenge thrown out by a woman regardless of rather or not he has a good chance of winning. It's not in our DNA. We strive to beat you at everything you do. I'm not as bad as he is but I have fallen under the manly curse before." Jake explains his theory on how men never turn down a dare by a woman.

"That is so freaking ridiculous." Bella scoffs as she reaches over to turn the radio on, scooting closer to Jake.

"It maybe but like you women we have a lot of pride too." Jake places his arm around her as they drive straight to her house.

* * *

><p>Bella had fallen asleep the instant her head had hit the pillow. She felt badly for Jake who was as clear as glass about wanting to spend some alone time with her but she held firm and told him to go home. She would have to send him a dirty picture later to help ease his suffering.<p>

Going downstairs she could smell the remains of a pizza delivery for tonight's dinner. Her stomach growl letting her know she should eat and fast.

Stepping into the kitchen she spotted Brenda standing in front of the sink with her head dropped low. Bella wonder what was going on with her. Ever since Charlie had put the new security system in the house she seem aggravated by it. Bella wonder if she was annoyed even with her for being hurt.

"Brenda, are you okay?" Bella asks softly as she watches Brenda slowly lift her head up, wiping the corner of her eye before turning to face Bella with a fake smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I have been having a hard time sleeping lately." Brenda answers as she sucks in a big breath of air.

"Oh. Is there any pizza left over?" Bella look at the empty box on the counter close to the trash.

"Of course sweetie." Brenda walk to the stove and pull out another box of pizza she had kept warm in the oven just for Bella.

"Thank you." Bella cried out with a famish look on her face.

Brenda handed her a paper plate and napkins as Bella pull out a couple of slices of cheese and bell pepper pizza. Her favorite.

"How do you feel? First day must have worn you out." Brenda sat down in the chair across from Bella with her chin resting on the palm of her hand as she watch Bella suck down the pizza.

"It did." Bella answers as she sucks a long piece of cheese from her chin.

"But you felt okay enough to be there?" Brenda asks with a worried frown.

"I was fine. The pain was minimum." Bella answers with a knowing smile.

Brenda had been the one who suggested she was not ready even though Bella argued nonstop with her father she knew her own body and what it was or was not capable of enduring. She had won in the end. It had not been lost on her how defeated Brenda had look before she practically skip out of the room as the victor.

"Good. I was speaking to Lauren's mother this afternoon and she told me that Lauren was going to have a try out for cheerleaders since we lost three this late in the season. I hope you do not get mad but I mention that you use to cheer back home. I remember the pictures your mom would send your father. You were so lovely with your cute outfit." Brenda sighs as she places her hands on her stomach, yet watching Bella with a shaky expression.

"How can I help her with it? I am in no shape to try out. Life threatening wounds." Bella points at her chest with one hand while the other hand shoves more pizza in her mouth.

"Of course your in no condition to actually try out but you could help assist Lauren. Every cheer team needs a manager. You would be like Lauren's assistant. You could also help her with the judging. I mean, you have tons of experience, you would know how to pick the right girls." Brenda explains her reasoning for volunteering Bella.

"I can help with that. I do not know about personal assistant but I can assist when I have time." Bella chew on the greasy inside of her lip as she contemplated what it would be like to go back into the cheerleading world. She had been honestly deeply disappointed to learn that she would no longer be able to cheer at her old High School if she was ever granted a return to it.

"That's awesome Bella. I knew I could count on you. Lauren will be thrilled as well. She even mention to her mother what a great help you would be." Brenda rub her hands together with a low squeal of delight.

"Glad to help, anytime." Bella chuckles as she stands up to clean up her mess.

"Where is Dad?" Bella suddenly realizes that one of the pizzas had been ate, which meant Charlie had been home.

"He went out for poker night." Brenda says with a bored expression.

"Oh. What do you do on these nights?" Bella had found that Brenda did not do much beyond her daily grind of housework. Which honestly was not much. It seem odd to Bella that Brenda did have her own career, to nothing else help contribute to the family income.

"Watch TV or read a book." Brenda answers with a saddened smile.

"Not very exciting. You should join a book club or see if they have Bingo night at the local church. My mom was rarely home. She was constantly doing stuff. She would literally climb the walls when she was forced to stay home." Bella saw the hurt in Brenda's eyes as Bella compared the first Mrs. Swan against the present Mrs. Swan. She did not mean to insult her or make her feel less worthy.

"I just hate to see you sit at home all the time." Bella follow it up quickly.

"I know. I get restless from time to time myself. I go out occasionally by myself to see a movie or go to the mall and look around." Brenda says as she stands up and heads to the living room.

Bella suspected that Brenda was depressed. She could tell lately that she had been home that Brenda seem lost. She seem to not know what she wanted or else she did not have Charlie's approval to go out and get her own job. She was going to have to talk to her Dad about that. It was painfully unfair that Brenda was always alone while he got to escape in his work and hanging out with his friends.

Bella walk outside to spend some time sucking in some fresh air. Her stomach was bloated from the fast food. Sitting on the porch she rub her arms as she felt the cool autumn breeze slip over her. She pull her phone out of her pocket and read the messages that Jake had sent her. He was teasing her about how she was going to sleep too long and be up all night. He also wanted to remind her that they had plans to go out this weekend. Her smile went from ear to ear as she thought about the fun they would have driving to Seattle for a comedy club that Jake was so up for.

"Hello Bella." Bella jump up out of the wicker chair as she watch a tall shadow step out from behind the large oak tree in her front yard. As the stranger approach Bella ease her way closer to the front door.

"Who are you?" Bella squinted her eyes as she tried to make out a face to her uninvited intruder.

"Baby, you know me better than anyone." His voice replies with a deep raspy voice.

Bella's heart sunk, her pulse escalated, her head began to spin erratically. She knew that voice. She knew that when he step up closer to the porch where the light shines she would see the last face she ever wanted to see this close to her.

"James." Bella whisper the name so softly that he almost did not hear her.

"It's I. I told you I would come back for you." James snickers as she steps up on the front step allowing Bella to see his face and body much clearer. Her hand reach out behind her to grip the door handle.

"I don't want to go back." Bella shook her head with a panic stricken look on her face.

"You say that now but I promise you soon you will change your mind about that. WE belong together Bella. I have loved you more than anyone else ever could. Even when you were at some of the lowest points in your life, I stuck by you. I have watch you grow into a beautiful young woman. My woman." James voice sent ice cold prickly sensation up her spine.

"Go home James. I do not want to be your girl anymore. I am happy here." Bella pleaded with him as her hand held onto the door knob firmly.

"Happy? You have been hit over the head, you were stabbed several times, and you did not make Homecoming Queen like you would have back home. How can this be a more desirable or safe environment for you? " James commented on her history here in Forks.

"It is. I have new friends. I am doing well in school. My father and I are very close now. I do not want to walk away from all of that." Bella answers him while her eyes struggle to look him directly in the eyes. She had to stay firm and consistent with him. He would never give her up if she showed even a moment of weakness.

"Your so called friends tried to kill you. Your father and you might be close but do you think that will last once I tell him about his precious little teacup? Huh?" James's smile began to change shape. It reminded Bella of a dog's face when it gave you a warning growl. She knew he was dangerous. She knew he would do whatever he wanted. He was like a spoil child. She had hardly ever resisted him in the past, but when she did she always paid a price. What would that price be now? Did he just plan on telling her father about some of the foolish teenage mistakes she made? If that was the case, she would tell him herself. She never claim to be perfect. She was pretty sure her mother filled him in a few times when she got busted for her reckless choices.

"Is that all you got? Your going to do what tell on me? Seriously James GO HOME. I do not need you here. I don't want to be that girl anymore. She died. Let her go. Go find someone else who will pant at your feet, cause I am not that girl anymore." Bella stood up straighter as she felt the courage growing inside of her. She knew she was no longer his puppet. She would probably pay a price for it but hell after everything she had gone through lately his telling about her past was starting to seem stupid and pretty low on the totem pole.

James was on the porch in a blink of an eye. His face was so close to Bella's she could smell the cinnamon mint the had been eating.

He look vicious as his eye brows curl oddly around his eyes. His teeth were press together as he snarl softly.

"YOU will not tell ME what to do! I own you Bella. You better get this independent woman shit out of your head. I have done things to help you. I am not the asshole that you have suddenly imagine me to be. I have made sacrifices for you! It's your turn to do the same for me." James voice was menacing as his hands curl around her upper arms. The pain shot up and down her arm like when someone pushes down on bruise.

"Get your hands off of me." Bella's voice was meek but her eyes were burning daggers as she stare straight into his glowing eyes.

"Fine." James release her arms, leaving his hands up in the air while laughing at her.

"Think rationally about this James. I am not eighteen. I can not run off with you. I am still a teenager who has to follow rules and guidelines. Something you obviously never had to do. I love my parents James. They love me, flaws and all. I am not going to do anything to jeopardize their love and respect for me. Not for you or anyone else." Bella's voice stay smooth, not wavering one bit as she rub her sore arms.

"I see. So suddenly you're the perfect daughter. Amazing." James shook his head while smiling a disgusting smile.

"I am trying to be. Your not helping by being here." Bella answers him.

"Why can't I be here? It's free freaking country the last time I check Bella." James sneer.

"Yes, it is. But you know you're the main reason I was sent here. To get away from your influence. My father knows you are stalking me. He is pretty pissed. He will not tolerate your behavior. He is not like my mother, he will take justice in his own hands." Bella warns him as she smiles sweetly at him.

"EWWW I am so shaking in my boots. Let Papa bear try to come after me. He won't get anything that will stick. I know how to work the law to my favor." James smile was equally as sweet as Bella's but his words had more effect on Bella than hers had on his.

"I do not love you James. Why would you stay here? Even if I were to go home with you, which I am not, if I do not love you why would you want me back?" Bella cries out desperately as her head began to ache from the fear that he was once again putting back in her.

"I told you Bella, your mine. I have loved you for way longer than any of these other punk ass kids. I know you. I know the REAL you. We are like yin and yang." James's eyes soften as his expression did as well.

Bella could see that he truly believe what he was saying. It was sad. So sad. Cause in his own little fantasy they were still the madly, rebellious teens who would do anything for love. Only Bella was not in that fantasy world of his anymore. She had slipped into reality. The reality was, she wanted to be a better person, a better daughter and most of all she wanted to be Jake's girl. To be Jake's girl she had to be worthy of him.

"Not anymore James. We are teenagers. Love does not last forever for us. You know that. Go home. Find someone else. Find someone who will enjoy the crazy ass things you like to do. I don't want to be a part of that world anymore. Please…please just let me go." Bella pleaded hoping he would see that she sincerely did not want to hurt him but it was time to face the facts. She was no longer his girl. She was no longer his anything.

"I don't want anyone else." James shook his head in disagreement as he took her hands and gently squeeze them in his own.

"I do." Bella whisper knowing that her confession might stir up some deep shit with him, but it was time to be honest with him.

"No you do not. You just think you do. That boy does not know you. He only knows the girl you created for him to see. When he sees you the way I have, he won't want you. You will be imperfect in his eyes." James release her hands as he took a step back, inhaling deeply before he spoke again.

"I am giving you one last chance to do this the easy way. If you do not choose so, then you will pay. I hate to hurt you baby but I will do whatever I have to, to make you see we are real. WE are true love." James turn slowly, stepping off the porch and fading back into the darkness from where he had come from.

Bella grab the door knob and flew into the house. With her back against the door, she could hear Brenda watching television in the living room, her head was pounding and she was terrified. What was James planning on doing to her exactly? Why could he not see how over they really were? Surely, someone out there could persuade him that she was the wrong girl for her. Creeping back up the stairs she realized that Jake's premonition about her staying up all night had been dead on more than he could possibly know.

* * *

><p>James took out his phone and hit the speed dial number that rang only a few times before it was finally answered.<p>

"Hey honey. I think it's time you come out here to Forks Washington with me. I have a job for you." James smile bitterly up at the bright moon above his head.

"Do I have too? It's gross out there." The female whined.

"Yes, you have to come out here. After all your suppose to be Bella's best, best friend in the whole wide world. You are the only other person whom I know that has such a big influence on our silly girl." James replies.

"Fine. But what am I suppose to say to her when I just suddenly show up on her door step?" The female asks curiously.

"You will leave that up to me. Come on, get your lazy ass up and get a flight now." James hung up the phone. He knew she would whine for another good twenty minutes if he stay on the line with her. He had no time for her boring whining crap. Slipping on the back of his motorcycle he heads back to his room at the hotel. He had a list of things to do, people to speak to and above all else he had some serious revenge to plot out so he could win back his girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still do not own it.

Rating: M-Most of the time it's PG-13

Beta: Mist

A/N: Hope you enjoy a little insight in Eve's background. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, you have been so sweet and I really appreciate it. Xoxo August

Forks 98331 The Holidays: Chapter 3:

Emmett strolled in a little after nine looking worn and ragged as Edward smiles sadly at his grim expression.

"Community service sucks, uh." Edward wanted to hated Emmett for what he had done to Bella, but he knew how Rose could work on people. She had been the queen of manipulation, especially when she was offering sex as a reward.

Plus Edward knew it had taken Emmett a lot of courage to confess his part in the scheme of things that had led to Bella's head injury. His parents had been more than pissed off. They had threaten to send him to live with his grandmother if he did not straighten up. Emmett apologize profusely but it fell on deaf ears. For once Edward look like the nicer person of the two of them.

"Yep." Emmett sigh heavily as he plop down in the chair across from Edward.

Edward had came to the kitchen to grab a late snack. He had ate dinner with his mother earlier in the evening.

"Your food is in the oven." Edward glance at the oven. He knew that Emmett was exhausted and wanted to go to bed but he still had to do his homework, take a shower and eat before he could finally collapse in his bed.

"Thank God. I was afraid they were going to make me make my own meals." Emmett snorts as he takes out the plate that was kept warm for him.

Sitting back at the table he begins to dig in feverishly.

"I finished my math homework if you would like to copy it." Edward offer him.

"Really." Emmett look up surprised by Edward's generous personality of late. He figure that Edward would continue acting like he was the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Really." Edward lick the last of the pie filling off of his fork as he took his dishes and slip them in the dishwasher.

"Thanks Edward. I know I screwed up and it means a lot to me that your being so cool about it." Emmett apologize for the millionth time.

"Just don't hurt her again. I mean it." Edward warns him as he starts to walk out of the kitchen.

"OH and one more thing, I am going to have a Halloween party and if you want to come you can but I am warning you the others are still pretty pissed at you." Edward gives them the invite but reminds him of the consequences he might face.

"Cool. Thanks." Emmett's happiness had slip out of his eyes he turn his attention back to the roast beef, mash potatoes and asparagus they had dined on earlier in the evening.

Edward slip up to his room and pick up his laptop, placing it on his lap he sent a invite out to all of his friends. He was getting tired of his deeply depressing mood he had been suffering since Rose's death, Alice's accident and Miranda's mental break down. He had once been such close friends with them and now he felt like a outsider. Sure, there was still Mike and Paul whom he had hung out with for like forever but it just still felt empty some how without the girls there.

Happy that he was finally ready to let go of the past and try to move forward he put the laptop away and prepare himself for hopefully a night without nightmares.

* * *

><p>Jasper left the hospital after visiting hours. Every evening he stop in to see Alice. He knew her parents usually left at six each evening. He had seen her mother crying several times after she had visited her only child.<p>

Jasper was still in shock over all the things that Alice had covered up for Miranda. He was also hurt that she had kept the secrets from him. It was just another sign, that she did not trust him or love him enough.

Each evening for the three hours he could visit with her he would read to her or talk to her about what was going on at school or in his own life. He kept waiting for her to just suddenly wake up and tell him that she made a big mistake by not telling her friends about the two of them.

He knew he was dreaming a impossible dream but it kept hope in his heart.

Walking home he saw a guy sneaking around Bella's house. His first instincts was to call the police until he saw Bella step out of the house, then he saw the guy approach her. He was about to run and help her but then he saw the recognition on her face. She knew the guy. He was no one from around here. Jasper wonder who exactly this new guy was and what he wanted from Bella this late at night.

When he reach out to grab Bella, again Jasper wonder if he should call the police. When he release her and began to walk in his direction Jasper knelt down to the ground pretending to tie his shoe. The stranger walk past him without even glancing down at him. Jasper had see the fear and anguish in Bella's face. He wonder if this guy was from her past somehow?

One day before her accident he had vision of her. He had seen her in grave danger. Not the kind that nearly got her killed last time, thanks to Miranda's lunatic ways, but in another way. She was burying herself underneath lies and deception. She was hiding things from others. She seemed almost scare to let the rest of the world know who she was.

He knew that most of his visions could be rather crooked at times. They never show you too much or exactly who it was you were seeing the threat too. So he had remained quiet about what he saw. If he saw something that gave him a direct threat to her, he promise himself that this time he would warn her. Even if she thought he was crazy. He was not going to keep his mouth quiet this time around. The last time he did that, Rosalie Rutledge had died. He might have been able to prevent it if he had told Alice or anyone else for that matter.

But no, he had been too worried about how everyone would start looking at him like he was the weird guy again. He realized after Rose's death that he was no better than Alice was. After all she fear what everyone would think about her, if they knew she was sleeping with him. He had been too afraid of other's judgment of him when he had a vision that had warn him that something bad was going to happen at the Homecoming Dance.

So this time around, he would make a difference in someone's life. This time around, he no longer care if he look like a freak of nature in their eyes. When they saw it was real, they would either have to believe him and accept it or they would just once again ignore him like they had been for years now.

* * *

><p>Eve look up at the posters that was offering the girls of Forks High to try out for the vacant cheer-leading spots on the squad. She knew she had a good shot of making it. She had years of experience in gymnastics.<p>

Plus, she also knew how the hot guys here at Forks tended to date the cheerleaders in this school. She wonder if Jake would finally notice her if she made the squad. After all rumor had it, his previous girlfriend was on the squad before she went all crazy ass on his present girlfriend. She also knew that the girl who had died, was the Captain of the squad, and she had dated all of the hot guys. So it was pretty clear if you wanted one of the popular guys you had to get on the squad or be a really slutty manipulative psycho. Since she was not much for going around killing people she decided the squad was her best choice.

Her only concern however was Lauren. Lauren did not seem to impressed with her. She wore all the coolest fashions, she had beautiful hair. She was beautiful. She was smart. The only reason Lauren could not like her was the fact that she was a equal to Lauren. She knew how some girls saw her as a threat to their popularity. She could care less about being popular. She just wanted a hot boyfriend. She wanted someone that all the other girls wanted.

That was her high. To know she had something that everyone else wanted. It was a sick habit of hers. She liked being the girl that all the guys wanted. Several therapists over the years told her this was due to her lack of a father in her life. Her own father had abandon her and her mother when she was only five years old. He packed up a suitcase and took off one day. No reason was left for them. He just simply disappeared. Luckily, her mother had been pretty enough to pick up a new daddy for her. Then another one. It seem her mother had a hard keeping the men after she manage to get a ring on her finger each time.

Eve did not have that problem. She knew how to work her charms, her body, and her mouth. She had began practicing at around thirteen with husband number three. She knew it was a taboo thing but hey a girl had to learn somehow. Most girls practice kissing for the first time with simple boys who had no clue what they were doing, not Eve. She wanted someone with real experience to train her in the arts of seduction.

Of course when dear sweet Mommy discover what was going on she shut that opportunity down for her. She sent her packing to her Aunt's house here in Forks. It was not her fault her mother did not know how satisfy her husband. Mom, divorced husband number three and was finally engaged to the future Mr. Number four, she was not taking any chances this time she said, so off she went to stay here in a town so dull and rainy pretty much all year around.

Still, her Aunt was pretty cool. She was a widow who had no children of her own. She gave her plenty of privacy to do what she wanted in her room. So it was really not that bad.

She saw Jake and Bella walking into the school holding hands. She shook her head with a disgusted snort.

Bella was pretty but she really did not have much of a personality. She seem rather boring to Eve. She knew she was smart and had many friends here at the school but other than that she just could not see what kept Jake so madly in love with Bella.

She like Jake. He was so nice to her. He made her laugh in Spanish class when he tried to speak the language. He clearly had no idea what he was doing. She also knew that most of the school adore him. He had been voted Homecoming King not just for his looks or his talent with football but because he was also such a down to earth guy. He was not as stuck up as some of his other guy pals.

Edward Cullen. Now there was a guy who had some money and class but lately she heard he was not exactly in the dating arena. Apparently he was still troubled with what had occurred the week she had arrived here.

Then there was Paul Hawkins. He was definitely hot. His body was a wonderland. However, she had been warned right away from some of the girls in her class that Paul was the kiss and tell type. She did not want her Aunt to learn about her sexual appetite. If her mother got wind that she was "whoring" herself again she was going to be sent to a all girls school.

Mike was okay. He had a great body but he was a bit of a dork for her taste. Emmett, Edward's cousin, the bad boy, well, he was interesting and a back up plan if she should fail with Jake and Edward.

"OMG! I'm like totally going to try out." A tall skinny girl whose name Eve thought was Liza squeal as she and her friend walk up to read the flyer that was posted like everywhere in school for the tryouts.

"You would so make it. You know the only reason you didn't last year was because Rose never let anyone prettier than her join." Liza's friend whisper furiously.

"Whatever! The only other girl who was prettier than Rose did make the squad and now she is locked up." The girls laugh hysterically at the irony of the situation.

"I am so happy Lauren is the new team captain, she might be a bit stuck up like Rose but she is also fair. I heard she is asking Bella Swan to help her with the judging. Bella is soooo sweet." Liza squeal with delight.

"Yes she is and God is she so lucky to have Jake Black as a boyfriend. I would kill to be her." The friend nearly swoon as both Jake and Bella walk by at that moment.

Eve rolled her eyes at them both as she step away from the banner and began to head to class.

She knew now more than ever she had to find away to win Jake Black. He was definitely THE hottest guy in school and there for he should be her conquest. After all if she could seduce grown men into her bed, then a teenage horny boy should be easier than taking candy from a baby.

* * *

><p>"I still think that Brenda needs to get out of the house more. She look so unhappy." Bella says with a concerned face.<p>

"I agree but it's something that you should talk to your dad about. I just don't see him as being the type to force her to stay home. Just saying." Jake put his hands up to his chest as she roll her eyes at him.

"Hey guys." Edward walk up to them as they lean against the wall next to Bella's first period class.

"Hey, so Halloween party, uh." Jake wiggled his eye brows with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yep. My parents gave me permission to have it at their lake house. So I am going to decorate it inside and out as scary as possible." Edward and Jake high five one another.

Bella felt her stomach twist up. She liked doing most things but scary things was her weakness. She was big baby when it came to scary movies or scary stuff of any kind.

"What's wrong? You don't look too psyched about my party." Edward asks.

"I ….okay it's a confession of sorts but that stuff just freaking creeps me out. I hate slasher movies." Bella bit down on her lower lip as she watch the exchange of looks from Jake to Edward.

"What?" Bella cries out.

"Is it about scary stuff or is this about ….Miranda." Jake lick his lips, swallowing the hard lump in his throat that always form when he said her name out loud.

"NO. Well, now that you said that, that does add to my fears." Bella sighs loudly leaning her head against the wall, staring up at the stain ceiling above her head.

"Look, it will mainly be just a bunch of horny drunk ass teenagers in some slutty and disgusting outfits. That's all. It's only meant to look scary but not be scary." Edward replies.

"I know that, it's just usually I stay home on that night. I have fun handing out candy to the kids." Bella looks at them both with fearful eyes.

"Bella, I will be there with you. We could have some fun. We need some fun." Jake reminds her that they had not been out together much as a couple since the last few weeks she had been stuck at home. Although they had plans for Saturday to go to a comedy club, Friday night, Halloween they had no plans.

"Jake, if you want to go then we will go but I am not wearing anything slutty." Bella laughs lightly.

"Well, I am definitely going to look like a slut and act like one." Edward jokes with them.

Bella and Jake both laugh as images of a slutty Edward form in their minds.

"Just make sure you wear netted stockings with that mini dress." Jake teases him.

Edward rolls his eyes at them both.

"Trust me, we will have fun. Besides like you guys I really need it." Edward inhales deeply.

Bella and Jake both understand his reasoning behind the party and both agree he did need to lighten up these days. The Edward who use to be wild and reckless had disappear lately. Bella, knew it was only a matter of time before he slip back into his wandering and lustful ways.

"Count us in dude." Jake lean in and kissed Bella gently on the lips as the tardy bell rang warning them to get to class or serve a afternoon school detention if not.

Bella and Edward slip into their room as Jake left to get to his class down the hall.

Eve walk around the corner where she had been eavesdropping on their conversation. She knew she had to go to that party. She just had to find away to get invited.

* * *

><p>Bella lean her head against Jake's shoulder as they sat side by side on her bed, staring at the pages of the book they were suppose to be reading but neither had their minds on the words that were printed on the pages.<p>

"Bells." Jake whispers as he takes her book from her hands.

"Mmmm…" Bella softly whimpers.

"What's wrong? You have been quiet ever since we got home." Jake asks as he slips his arm behind her, gripping her waist to keep her next to him.

"Just tired." Bella yawns.

Jake chuckles gently but he knows she is lying to him. He isn't sure how far to push her. They had never been in a real fight since they had grown close to one another and especially since her injury he had been handling her with great care. Still, he did not like being in the dark. He knew she was troubled and he wanted to help her.

"I get that but there is something else bothering you. I saw it in your eyes at lunch today. You were there physically with us but several times I notice that you drifted off in your own little world. Please tell me. I promise I won't get mad or judge you." Jake kisses her on top of her head, squeezing her closer to him.

"Jake I want ….well…it's so damn complicated." Bella sighs loudly as she buries her head into his chest. Her hand reaches out, clawing into his shirt as she considers telling him the truth. After all how much longer can she keep James's arrival in town a secret from him? If she does not tell him soon he will wonder why she was hiding it from him? What if James plan on using that against her with Jake?

"Baby, I can deal with complicated, trust me." Jake's voice is low and husky as he starts to wonder what could be bothering her so intensely.

Bella pulls away from him, looking up at his face she sees the truth in his eyes. She knows in her heart that Jake will believe her before anyone else. She knows that he is a kind and compassionate person. She just does not know how far in her past she should go? What if she told him too much? What if James set this all up so she was force to tell Jake everything herself. He would hope that Jake would be so turn off by her that he would dump her and James had no part in it, well, not directly anyways.

Bella steps off of the bed and walks to end of the bed, looking at him with big sad eyes.

"Bella, please tell me. After all I am your boyfriend. Should I not be the first person you run too when you feel scared or angry?" Jake's voice pleads with her to open up and tell him everything.

"Your right, you are my boyfriend and you deserve to know everything." Bella sucks in a deep breath of air as she sucks in her upper lip, biting it for a moment before she licks her lips a few times and opens her mouth to finally confide in him her worst fear ever.

"James is here in Forks." Bella states bluntly.

She watches as wrinkles form in his brow as he tries to figure out who she is talking about.

"My ex-boyfriend from Arizona he showed up. I did not invite him nor did I encourage him. I told him we were over but he insists we are not. I am scared Jake. He has been watching me. He has been waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on me. He wants me to go back with him. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. Back." Bella spoke firmly although her voice shook with nervousness.

"Wow. The James that use to have a bad influence on you? The one who got you in all that trouble?" Jake exhale loudly as he turn to sit on the edge of the bed, staring at her window.

"Yes that James." Bella watch his body closely. She could see he was tensing up although he was hiding it on his face, his body was informing her that Jake was not too pleased by her honesty.

"I see. How long has he been here?" Jake waits hoping she will continue with her story.

"I thought I saw him the day that I was running around town like a crazy person, which was one of the reasons I did not really notice how crazy Miranda look the day I got in the car with her. He showed up outside of my house last night." Bella replies as she rubs her arms.

"I see. So he came to try and get you to come home with him." Jake look down at the carpet on the floor.

"Yes. But I told him that I love you and I do not love him anymore. I mean it Jake. He was awful and I was so jaded back then that I could not see it, NO, that's not true either. I knew it and I wanted it. I wanted to be a evil person back then but I am not that girl anymore. I swear Jake." Bella cries out as she walks over to face him, to look him directly in the face.

She notices the sadness in his eyes. Was he upset with her? Did he hate her already?

"I know your not that person anymore Bella. Look at you, you're a wonderful, kind, loving person. When you spoke of your past before, well….it was hard to imagine that girl existed at all. You have never shown me that side before." Jake lifts his head slightly as his eyes fill with tears.

"I'm not. I swear I will never be like Rose. I promise you Jake. I have too much respect for myself now and I love you. You are such a good person and I know I do not deserve you." Bella falls to the floor, leaning her head on top of his knees. His hands rub her head softly.

"Shh….I do deserve you and you deserve me. We are good together Bella." Jake lifts her head up to show her the love that shines through his eyes.

"Then….why….you look so sad." Bella sobs.

"I am not sad. I am worried. I mean, you and him have a lot of history together. It freaks me out a bit to think that he is so bold to walk into Forks and ask you to go back with him. It means he loves you that much." Jake explains where his true sadness lies. Not with her personally.

"He doesn't love me Jake. Not REAL love. He just wants to own me. He has it in his sick head that I am somehow his property, his Bella. I am not his anything anymore. But he scares me Jake. He scares me that he will try and do something to hurt you. To hurt us." Bella's tears stream down her face as another sob escapes her lips.

"I won't let him hurt us and I will definitely not let him hurt you." Jake lifts her up, standing in front of him, he cups her face, pulling her down to his face. His lips brushes her, closing her eyes, she savors the taste of his tongue as it darts into her mouth. The magical butterflies that twirl like confetti being thrown up into the sky starts at once. Her whole being heats up, her heart pumps blood like a volcano spewing lava.

This was what real love was suppose to feel like. Not fear, not loathing, but pure bliss. This is what Jake's love made her feel. Hope, faith, peace, and ever lasting joy.

"You are MY Bella, my Bells. Not his. You belong to me." Jake growls in between kisses, pulling Bella down on his lap as her legs straddle him. Their hands racing up and down each others body. Their need to be connected, to be closer to one another growing stronger and stronger until they hear the door open and close downstairs, notifying them that they were no longer alone.

Jake pulls Bella's shirt down, scoots her onto the side of the bed as he runs his hands up and down his thighs. Trying to control the hormones that are raging out of control between them. His hard on perfectly shape against the tight jeans he was wearing.

"We have to get out of here. We have to be alone. I need you." Jake urges her as his eyes glow with lust.

"I know. Me too." Bella agrees as she moans softly.

"Come on, I'm sure we need another book from the library to help us research for some damn paper." He teases her as he takes her hand, leading her out of her room.

Bella giggles behind him as they make their way down the stairs. Charlie steps out of the kitchen wearing a big grin on his face as he looks up at them.

"Did you get your studying done?" His eyes are directed on Jake and not Bella.

Bella fights back the laughter. She knows that her father fears they do not get any studying done up in her room, alone. Most days they do. Not today however.

"Yes sir but we need a book from the library." Jake coughs.

"Really. What happen to we don't need books we have a computer for that now?" Charlie reminds them how their generation thought books were for old folks.

"Well,….we could look it up but it is just easier to read it and you know it's a better reference tool." Jake looks at Bella for help with this confrontation.

"Dad, we need to get a book. I do not feel like staring my computer screen all night. Besides, I am always in this house. It will do us some good to get outside." Bella feels Jake's hand squeezing hers with relief that she came up with something better than him.

"Whatever. Be home by nine." Charlie waves at them as he rolls his eyes before strolling into the living room.

Bella covers her mouth as her eyes sparkle with relief. They rush to the door. Jake opens it wide only to stop dead in his tracks. Bella runs straight into his back. Her nose hits his broad backside.

"Ouch Jake." Bella whines.

Jake takes a step to the side, as Bella rubs her nose to look up and see why he suddenly stop.

A tall red headed girl stood in her door way with two suitcases by her feet, and a duffel bag on her arm.

"Victoria?" Bella cries out with delighted surprise.

"The big V has come to rescue you." Victoria cries out as she throw her arms wide open waiting for the hug she is expecting to be return.

Bella throws herself into her best friends arms. Happiness, intrigue, and alarming sensations course through her veins as she hugs the next to last person she had ever expected to show up at her door step in Forks Washington.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters nor her original storyline. I do this for pure fun and nothing more.

Rating: M

Beta: Mist

A/N: For those of you who have read my Fallen From Grace story should enjoy the costume choice. Thanks again for the wonderful support of this story. You guys are such an inspiration. Xoxox August

Chapter 4:

It had amazed Bella when Charlie had seem to fall under Victoria's spell. He had agreed to let her stay for a few months while her parents dealt with her families business over sea. She had explained to them that her great-grandfather had passed away on her mother's side, so her parents had flown to Ireland to handle his burial, the family business and to wait and see what they might or might not inherit.

Victoria had been all alone in her house back in Arizona. She told Charlie she just did not feel safe there, Charlie had totally agreed with her, and before Bella knew it, it was settle, Victoria would stay with them until her parents return.

Bella was happy to see her old friend. She was looking forward to hearing all the gossip since she left town. However, she found her arrival a little coincidental shortly after James made his sudden appearance in town. Was it possible that Victoria knew James was here? Was Victoria still a big fan of James's? Bella had often wonder if the two of them had something going on behind her back, she had seen the way Victoria's eyes would light up when James walk into a room.

Bella in the end, had felt the opposite when she saw James. She knew he was bringing trouble with him. She knew that eventually he would take her past the brink of no return, which he had. So her fears had not been for nothing.

"I'm sorry, were you guys heading out?" Victoria had watch as the gorgeous guy by Bella's side had seem deeply disappointed to see her standing behind the door when he threw it open. She also spied him several times checking his phone for the time or messages. She suspected they were on their way out and she had interrupted their evening together.

"Yes." Jake answers for Bella.

Bella rolls her eyes playfully, wrapping her fingers between his.

"We were about to go out for a couple of hours. Charlie can show you my room. I will be back shortly. I promise." Bella hug Victoria again, then follow Jake out of the house without another word spoken to her friend.

Bella could hear Victoria laughing at something that Charlie had said as they close the door behind them.

"Wow, two of your old buddies suddenly showing up in town? Weird." Jake thought out loud as he open the truck door, watching as she climb inside.

"It is weird." Bella agrees as she stays in the center of the seat.

"Weird or planned? Sorry, I guess I am acting the role of paranoid tonight." Jake jokes with her as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Not at all." Bella sighs heavily.

"Are you in the mood still?" Jake laughs nervously as they drive out of town. He knew of a few roads where they would have plenty of alone time on.

"Definitely. I need you Jake. I need you to show me you love me more than ever." Bella squeezes his arm as he smiles softly down at her.

"I do love you,. "He promises as he gives her a chaste kiss on her forehead, pushing the gas pedal down further to hurry to reach their destination so he could show her the full extent of his love for her.

Bella arrive home a hour and half later, feeling less stressed but still concerned about why Victoria was really here, in her house.

"So, should I pick you both up or are you going to ride in her car?" Jake look over at the park black corvette. He had to admit the girl had great taste in cars, he was even jealous that she got to own such a prized vehicle.

"Not sure. I will text you in the morning." Bella leans over kissing him one more time. His hands run up her back as he pulls her hard against him. Both feel the lust, the desire growing stronger between them. It would not be long before they would have to discuss if they felt like it was time to move their relationship to the next level. The kisses were getting more passionate, they could not keep their hands off of each other, and the only way they could stop their make out sessions was when they were interrupted or one of their phone alarms went off to remind them that they had to make it back in time for their curfew.

"I'm glad you told me about James. I don't know this guy that well and he doesn't sound like the nicest person but I know that I love you more than he ever did. I will protect you Bella. I know I failed you with Miranda but I promise you this time around I won't be so naïve." Jake swallow hard as she stares into her eyes.

"Jake, you did not fail me where Miranda was concerned. No one had any idea that she was that crazy. I'm just so glad that you know now. It was hard hiding it from you. I hated it." Bella nuzzles the side of his neck with her head.

Jake was looking forward as he saw a shadow cross her bedroom window. He knew that Victoria was in her room, pacing back and forth. No doubt bored without her friend.

"You should go. It looks like she is going crazy up there." Jake chuckles roughly as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Okay. Night Jake." Bella felt such a terrible longing already. She knew it was silly to feel so attached to someone but she found herself at times wishing he was laying by her side at night. She could not wait to leave the house to be by his side. Every moment without him there was like withdrawals. She needed him. She wanted him. This was love, what she share with Jake, what she felt when they were together or apart.

Bella kiss him one more time before she force her body to leave his side, closing the door behind her she skip up the stairs where she found Victoria laying in the center of her bed with what look like her journal and a pen.

"Sorry it took so long." Bella blushes as she throws off her jacket. Walking to her drawer she pull out a pair of boxers and a tank top.

"Give me a few minutes be right back." Bella waves at her as she rushes into a quick shower. Throwing her clothes on she returns ten minutes later, with her wet hair up in a towel.

"That was quick." Victoria smiles at her.

"I just needed to clean off the dirt and wash my hair." Bella shrugs her shoulders as she scoots up next to her.

"So why are you really here?" Bella decided in the shower to just ask her directly what her true purpose was for this sudden adventure to a remote town that a girl like Victoria would loathe by the end of the week.

"What? Come on girl, I missed you like hell. It was boring back home with out you." Victoria sighs sadly.

"Still, you hate small towns. You could have gone with your parents. Why did you remain behind?" Bella knew that Victoria love to travel, especially abroad.

"I know I could have but with it being a depressing reason and all, I just could not fathom myself going with them. Besides it gave me a perfect excuse to get their permission to come see you." Victoria beam brightly.

"I'm surprised your mother agreed to it. She thinks I am worse than Satan." Bella chuckle rudely.

It was true Victoria's mother, Valerie thought she was a bad influence on her only child.

"That is soooo not true. She might have compare you to Hitler a time or two but not Satan." Victoria teases as she elbows Bella gently in the side.

"Thanks." Bella cries out.

"So you just simply missed me and it has nothing to do with the fact that James is here." Bella studies her face closely for any clue that she might already know about this.

"What? Are you kidding me? I thought he was still locked up." Victoria looks startled as she smiles sadly at Bella.

"You really had not idea he was here?" Bella continues to act suspicious of her friend's motivation for arriving unexpectedly like James had.

"NO! Not that I care anyways. He doesn't scare me. Does he still scare you?" Victoria laugh hysterically as Bella's face show just how much he did scare her.

"What is so damn funny!" Bella asks with a sarcastic snap.

"Bella, James is not so scary. He loves you. He thinks you two belong together. He would never hurt you." Victoria's laughter stops abruptly as she sees the fire in Bella's eyes ignite.

"Yes he would. He has. Do you remember that night at Mike's party. When I refused to do shots with him. I wasn't feeling good. HE put bruises on my arm as he pegged me each time he took a shot and I didn't. He is a jerk Victoria. I hate him." Bella grabs her pillow as she pounds her fist against it.

"I forgot about that. Sorry. " Victoria look away for a moment before looking back at Bella's who's face was flush with a pinkness that was a sign when she was usually pretty upset.

"I mean it, I hate him. Nothing you can say or do will make me want him back in my life. When I started seeing him, I changed. I became this cocky, arrogant, smug bitch who thought she was better than everyone else around her. I am not that girl anymore. I am afraid you will find this Bella quite dull and serene. I do not want to go around starting rumors about people or seeing if we can break up a happy couple. I think you might want to reconsider going home if you are here for that sort of fun." Bella warns her.

Victoria takes a few deep breathes before she lets out a soft laugh.

"Bella, I did not always enjoy those times with you. I just…well…I let you think that I liked doing some of those things cause I did not want to lose you. You were my closest friend." Victoria smiles sadly as tears glisten her eyes.

"If I was your closest friend then why did you let me do those horrible things to others? You should have called me out on it." Bella spoke softer while more tears built up in her eyes as she began to see some of the faces of her victims.

"How could I? You were our leader of sorts. You could have had me ostracized from the group. I knew better than to cross you. You were ruthless sometimes. Remember when Laurel would not join us on that trip to Vegas for the weekend. You got her kicked off the squad, her boyfriend dumped her after someone leak the news that she was no longer on the pill, and then her mother grounded her for a month when she learned that Laurel had bought us some beer. Sorry, but you could be a total bitch." Victoria bit on the tip of her tongue, she knew that Bella would go off on her at any second. The Bella she knew, never liked to be told she was being over dramatic or hell even mean to someone. She would defend her actions by telling her friends if she did not react then she would be the victim.

"I…shit." Bella felt the flood gate open as hot angry tears stream down her face. She knew that Victoria was only telling her the truth but it still made her feel awful to hear some of her bad deeds from someone who knew just how ugly she had been. It was one thing for her to judge herself a bad person in the past, but to have someone whom she thought care for her , saw her as a horrible person was just so depressing.

"Sorry." Victoria wrap her arm around Bella's shoulder as she press her head against Bella's.

"It's not your fault. I was pretty awful. I am not like that now Vic. I try to think of others before I react. I have a great guy. Great friends. It was not that easy at first. I mean, hell, I guess Karma got even with me for awhile. I got hit over the head, stab a few times, and stalk. So, I guess I have been paid back for some of my sins." Bella snorts rudely as she wipes away the tears off of her chin.

"Damn! Stabbed?" Victoria sat up looking amuse at Bella.

"I did." Bella pull the tank back to show her the scars on her chest.

"Damn! You never have a dull moment, do you?" Victoria whistles.

"Nope. My life is always full of wonderful things." Bella laughs sarcastically.

"Wow, Karma really did a number on you." Victoria laughs as she gives Bella a quick hug.

"So tell me about this hot guy of yours. He look delicious." Victoria licks her lips seductively, Bella rolls her eyes as she takes her pillow and smacks her a few times.

"He is delicious and NO you can not have a taste." Bella giggles, happy the mood of the subject had shifted.

"OH! Your no fun. So what's his deal?" Victoria had to admit the boy did have some serious potential in him. He seem very protective of her as well as smitten with Bella. He had his eyes on Bella the entire time they had been in the room together.

"No deal. He is sweet, romantic, and God the best kisser I have ever been kissed by." Bella nearly swoon thinking of the passionate kisses they had share earlier.

"Now I am seriously jealous. Does this town have any more like him?" Victoria look at her with an intriguing smile.

"You will have to see for yourself. Let's go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Everyone is going to go crazy over the new girl. Thank god it's not me anymore." Bella sighs contentedly as she crawls under the blankets. Rolling over she turns the lamp off laying back on her back next to Victoria. It was fun to have her old friend back. It was also a bit unsettling at the same time. She hope that Victoria's presence did not bring back any signs of her old self. She knew that other than herself and James she had no one else to blame for some of the horrifying events she had stirred up in the past.

* * *

><p>Bella had rode into school with Victoria the following morning. She was happy to see Jake waiting for her on the front steps. Walking up to the school, Bella was not surprised to see everyone buzzing about the new girl and the bad ass car she had drove up in. Plus, she was with the other new girl, so the school would be going crazy with rumors by the end of first period.<p>

Bella had been a little less than pleased when Edward showed immediate interest in Victoria when they arrive at her locker. Edward came sauntering in wearing a smug smile until Victoria close her locker and their eyes lock. Bella saw instantly the flirty sparkle in Victoria's bright blue eyes, turning back to look at Edward she saw the edges of his lips curl up in a smile that he had once used on her.

Yeah, this was going to be a nightmare she thought to herself as she introduce the two of them. Luckily the bell rang forcing them to go separate ways. They met in between classes even if they didn't share classes together which they did have three together, both of them were happy with it, it reminded them both of their old lives.

At lunch however, things got strange for Bella when Edward sat next to Victoria instead of his usual seat next to her. Jake did not seem bothered by the change in seating. He was too busy eating his lunch while Edward interrogated Victoria, then invited her to the party while Bella sat quietly across the table watching her new close friend hitting on her oldest friend. She was not sure how she felt about these two people hooking up. She knew that Victoria was no blushing virgin. She also knew that Edward was more than capable of handling himself against the likes of Victoria. After all he had dated Rose for over a year.

Not that Victoria was as bad as Rose, but Bella knew that Victoria did not play the "lets fall in love" game. She was more of the type who got to know the guy and if she liked him well enough she might sleep with him for awhile until her interest burn out. Then she would do something to make him break up with her so she would not have to be the guilty party.

"Can you believe him?" Lauren's brow creases as she stares across the cafeteria at Paul who is sitting next to Eve.

"Are you afraid my man will win the bet?" Mike chuckles whole heartedly as he looks on with admiration at his friend's skills.

"Not hardly. She appears to be taking it in stride that he corner her into eating lunch with him." Lauren says with a smirk.

"How did he corner her exactly? He sat down after her, she could have said go away but she remained in her seat. She even seems to be smiling a lot at him." Mike asks curiously. He knew that Lauren was being a sore potential loser.

"Shut up Mike." Lauren demanded as she threw a crumpled up napkin at him.

"So who are you taking to the party?" Edward asks Mike as Victoria put her attention on her lunch.

"No one. I think I am going to keep my options open. After all the girls usually get pretty wasted at your parties, so the pickings will be easy." Mike smiles proudly.

The girls groan in disgust as the guys just laugh at his theory.

"Don't forget we need to get our costumes today." Jake winks at Bella.

Bella frowns unhappily.

"What? What's wrong with costumes?" Victoria asks.

"Nothing is wrong with costumes. It's just….you know…I don't do Halloween." Bella cringes.

Victoria's eyes widen. She had nearly forgotten how much Bella hated gory, scary movies. '

"Oh yeah. You were such a wuss." Victoria teases her.

"So." Bella pouts.

"We use to have so much fun, we would all go to cemeteries or go to that ladies house on the corner of Matthis. She was suppose to be able to speak to the dead. Bella would refuse to come out on that night. She stay home each year. No matter what we came up with, she would not budge." Victoria reveals to everyone at the table.

"So Bella is a big baby on Halloween." Mike says with a horrible baby voice.

"Shut up Mike!" Jake flashes him a warning look that makes Mike's goofy smile disappear at once.

"Sorry Bella." Mike quickly apologizes.

Bella laughs softly.

"It's okay Mike. I just have never been a fan of anything scary." Bella admits.

"I hate Valentine's day. I swear it's just a bunch of crap to get people to purchase stuff they should buy for the ones they love all year long." Lauren reveals to Bella the one holiday she cares the least for.

"I am with her." Mike places his hand on Lauren's shoulder. She looks down at his hand then back up at his way with a sneer.

"Sorry. Damn." Mike pulls his hand away swiftly while the others chuckle at Lauren's threatening look.

"Seriously, everyone has to have a holiday they care little for." Lauren look around at the others but no one else seem to agree with her.

"Don't worry Bella, we will protect you from the boogie man." Edward teases her as he smiles warmly at her.

"Thanks Edward." Bella shakes her head with a weak smile.

The others began to talk about their thoughts on which horror flick was the scariest while Bella sat there wondering if Edward could really protect her from the boogie man. Cause, right now the only man who scare her nearly as much as the boogie man was James. She knew in her gut that any day now he would plan on showing up either at school or somewhere else public. It was only a matter of time before he confronted Jake about his relationship with her. She just hope that Jake was as strong as he appear to be, cause if James hurt him the way he had others in her past, she fear his parents would force Jake to stay away from her.

Losing Jake scared her more than any boogie man or any other frightening thing that went "boo" in the dark.

* * *

><p>Jake and Bella had left school together to retrieve those costumes he had spoken about at lunch. Bella had spotted Edward talking to Victoria by her car. She wondered if he was curious about the car, or the girl who drove it. Victoria told her once that a car like this not only show her wealth, class but it also seem to bring the guys in as well. They were so curious about the car they would find away to talk to her just to sit behind the driver's seat. She thought it was a ridiculous reason to buy such an expensive car but she had to admit it had it's rewards.<p>

When they arrive at the shop she found her fears about the party starting to dissipate as Jake found them adorable costumes. She was to be a angel while he was a priest. They look perfect together, she in pure white, while he was completely dressed in black besides the white collar.

"I like it." Bella exclaims as she turns around in the mirror watching her wings move along with her.

"I do too." Jake agrees as he picks her up off her feet placing a hard kiss on her mouth.

"I thought you might like going as my angel." Jake teases her as he places her back down.

"And you?" Bella wonders why he decided to go as a priest and not an angel like herself.

"I am the one you make your confessions too." Jake's eyes shimmer with an seductive look that nearly made Bella's knees buckle underneath her.

"Oh baby, if I were catholic you would definitely have your ears burning with some of my confessions." Bella teases him as she licks her lips a few times.

Jake's head begins to spin as he imagines Bella on her knees in front of him, saying her confessions while he punish her with his big dick. Closing his eyes he try to think of something fast, something unattractive. He did not want her to see the hardness that was starting to grow in his crotch area.

"Ohhhh!" Bella moans as she looks straight at his crotch.

Jake can feel himself blushing despite how hard he try to prevent it.

"Stop it." He pleads as he rushes back to the changing room.

Bella giggles unmercifully as she waits outside of the changing room for her turn to change back into her clothes.

"I have to say I always thought red suited you better than white." A voice spoke directly behind her, Bella nearly jump straight out of her skin as she turn to stare face to face with James.

"What are you doing here?" Bella's voice stammers as she looks back at the dressing room. Jake was still safely behind the closed doors.

"I saw you come inside. I thought I would see what you were up too. I know how much you hate Halloween, so I was surprised to see you come in a costume shop." James answers.

"I do hate Halloween." Bella answers as she takes a couple of steps away from him, trying to keep her view of the dressing room in sight.

"Then what's up with the costume?" James continues to ask curiously.

"It's none of your business." Bella's chin lifts as she stares defiantly at him.

"Oh really. Fine. I will find out on my own then." James steps up closer to her rubbing underneath her chin with the back of his hand before leaving the shop.

Bella stood there staring at the shop door while her heart hammer against her chest.

"Your turn." Jake whispers behind her, Bella jumps again.

"Damn it." She cries out, feeling immediate shame as several adults glare at her, with their small children by their sides.

"Sorry. " She mumbles as she races to the dressing room to try and regain her composure and change out of the costume. After she change back into her regular clothes, she sat on the seat for a moment before she was able to pretend that James had not just been in the shop with her.

"What was that about?" Jake laughs gently but his eyes completely show how concern he was.

"James. He was in here." Bella answers honestly and directly.

"Really? Where?" Jake looks around but sees no one whom he would consider James.

"He left. He saw us come in here. He knew how much I hated Halloween. He just wanted to make a point to let me know he was still watching me." Bella handed Jake the costume as they walk up to the check out lane.

"Oh. What a jerk." Jake states the obvious.

"Yeah. He wanted to know why I was going to get a costume. I did not tell him about the party." Bella says as she pulls out her billfold.

"I seriously doubt he will show up at it." Jake hopes like hell he did not. He was not going to let this monster hurt or scare Bella anymore. He was tired of the guy acting like he had a right to even be in this town.

"I hope not." Bella whispers as she hands the costume to the cashier.

A few minutes later they walk out with their costumes, both a little less enthusiastic about the party than they had been when they had first enter the shop. Both knew that there was a strong chance that James would learn about the party. After all this was a small town. Everyone knew everyone's business. It was just a matter of time before he made himself known to Jake and her other friends. She knew that in away, the waiting part was just his sick side of watching her squirm.

"How about some ice cream before I take you home." Jake offers.

"Sure." Bella agrees as they walk down the side walk holding hands.

She was not going to let James dictate her mood, she told herself. After all Jake and her barely had any alone time and when they got the chance she did not want the memories of her past keeping her from enjoying the present.

* * *

><p>Victoria park around the corner of the Hotel where James had instructed her to meet with him. She was a little anxious to see him. After it all it had been several weeks since she saw him last. The last time they were together they had spent most of their time together in her room, in her bed. It was strange to her how easy it had been to succumb to James. She had never been the sort of girl who mess around with one of her friends boyfriends but she had reminded herself that James was no longer Bella's.<p>

She thought that once they had sex she would grow tired of him but she had not. It had thrown her for a loop. She had found herself feeling things for him that she had never felt for a guy before. He had always been the kind of guy she had promise herself she would never get involve with. She had seen him over the years manipulate and control Bella's actions and moods. She had seen her disastrous end way before Bella had. She knew that James would be Bella's undoing.

Still, she thought if Bella did not want the guy she should have been stronger. She should have stood up to him. She had often told Bella that there was more fish in the sea. Yet Bella would argue that no one loved her like James did. Victoria fear her best friend was just stuck in the vicious cycle of being in a mentally abusive relationship that she could not truly see just how toxic her relationship was. The abuse was internal, so she could not point at any real physical bruises to show Bella just how wrong James treated her.

Now here she was, playing with the same fire. Knowing damn well, that James would never adore her the way he still adored Bella. Well, she was not sure what she would label how James felt for Bella now. He seem so obsessed with her. It had pissed him off that Bella's mother had sent her to Forks. He sincerely thought Renee had no right to do anything where Bella was concerned.

"Hey baby." James open the room door, yanking her in after she knock softly on it.

"Hey." Victoria was surprised at the sweetness in his tone, and shocked as hell when he began to kiss her before he even had the door closed behind them.

He presses her body up against the door as his hands begin to yank her clothes off of her body. Victoria heard the voice in her head warning her to stop him, to get the out of the room but her body was longing for his touch. She had missed him. She had longed for this moment. No matter how wrong or how stupid it was, she wanted James. All to herself, just one more time, then she would simply walk away and pretend that they had never shared anything special between them. After all, he was not here to win Victoria's heart, he was here to win Bella back. That would mean that once it was all said and done, Victoria would once again be the third wheel in the toxic relationship between James, Bella and herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Forks The Holidays Chapter 5:

Bella put away her books, strumming her fingers on top of her desk, glancing at the clock. It was almost nine o'clock. She felt a little nervous tonight. Victoria had not made it home yet. She knew Victoria was used to doing whatever she wish to do but she live with Charlie Swan now. He was pretty strict about curfews. Grabbing her phone she sent her a third text message asking her where she was. With no response from each text, she found herself growing frustrated as well as anxious.

The bedroom door opens as Victoria step inside of the room with a few bags in her arm.

"Where have you been?" Bella exclaims as she jumps up from her desk glaring at Victoria.

"Woah! You ain't my momma." Victoria laughs as she sit's the bags down on the seat at the end of the bed.

"I know I am not your mother but you do live under my father's house. HE has rules." Bella knew her parents did not raise her with any boundaries unlike Bella's parents.

"I am aware of who I live with and those rules. Charlie is fine with everything. I explain to him that I had to go shopping for some necessary things as well as a costume for tomorrow night's party. He just asks that I tell someone where I am next time." Victoria rolls her eyes giving Bella an annoyed look.

"You got a costume." Bella looks accusingly at her.

"Yes! I am going to the party with you guys. Well, actually I am going with Edward." Victoria beam as she pushes a loose lock of hair back from her shoulder.

"What?" Bella was stunned by that bit of news.

"Yeah, I ran into him while I was shopping. I helped him pick out a few things for the party. He invited me to be his date." Victoria pulls out the costume she had purchased.

"That was fast." Bella sat on the edge of her bed, pushing her hair back as she look bewilder at Victoria.

"What was fast? Are you jealous? I mean, I know how close you and Edward are." Victoria snickers under her breath while turning so that Bella only saw her backside.

"We are close but only as friends." Bella shook her head, fighting back her worries. She knew she had to let this play out. After all Victoria would only use Edward. She would not fall in love with him. No, she was no better than Rose when it came to love.

"Good. Then you won't mind me and him hooking up." Victoria sighs sweetly as she hangs up a few pieces of new clothing she had bought as well as her costume. This town was cold. She needed to fill up her space of the closet with warmer clothing if she was going to be forced to stay here for a while.

"Dang Victoria. Why do you have to say such skanky things." Bella huffs as she crawls underneath the blankets.

"Skanky? What the hell Bella. You act all virginal. Oh yeah you are, aren't you?" Victoria turns cocking an eye brow as she looks at Bella for an answer to her question.

"YES!" Bella cries out as she lies back on the bed.

"When are you going to give it up? I mean, hell you were with James, how did a guy like him get his rocks off with just foreplay from you? I would have thought he would have popped that precious cherry of yours. Now, you're with Jake. Come on the guy is hot as hell and I bet you anything he has been around the block a few times." Victoria teases her as she changes out of her clothes.

"James and I are the past. I told James I was not ready and he let it go. Jake is not exactly experienced either so he is not pushing the subject." Bella yawns.

"How do you do it?" Victoria crawls over Bella, to lie on her side.

"Do what?" Bella rolls over looking Victoria in the eyes.

"How do you keep great guys around and yet you do not put out?" Victoria was amazed by Bella's will power to stay all pure and how the men in her life endure it.

"I don't know. I just…well…I take my chances I guess." Bella shrug her shoulders as she yawn again but louder.

"I'm tired." Bella roll over turning off the lamp.

"You never did ask me what my costume was." Victoria pouted as she crawls under the covers next to Bella.

"What is it?" Bella asks as her voice lowers as sleep starts to settle in her head and body.

"I'm going as a cat." Victoria whispers.

"What?" Bella mumbles.

"Go to sleep, you will see." Victoria laughs softly as she closes her eyes wondering if she chose the right costume for such a prude little town. It was fitting for Bella, when her virginal ways but it was not something that she saw herself living in, on a long term basis.

* * *

><p>School went by in a blur as Bella turn in her homework took the two quizzes she had barely studied for the night before. Her head was not on right last night. She could not shake the eerie feelings that James has left her with after their short confrontation at the costume shop. Then there was her genuine concern about Victoria. She just could not stop herself from wondering what her real motive was to be in Forks. She wanted to believe that Victoria had just been lonely and missed her but after everything she had endure since arriving in Forks, she had learn the hard way not to let your guard down. Not even around the closest people you knew. No one was innocent.<p>

She met up with Lauren in Study Hall, they discuss the try outs for the following week. She help come up with some specific rules and a few good song choices for the routine that Lauren wanted the girls to try out to. It had felt good to be involved with cheerleading even if it was only on an assistant level. She was starting to like Lauren. Lauren was less dangerous and obnoxious than Rose had been but not quite as sweet as Miranda once was.

She had enjoyed watching the challenge play out as Paul continues to take small steps with pursuing the new girl, Eve. Bella would never admit it to anyone but she did not feel comfortable with the way the girl seem to hang on every word that Jake spoke around her. She suspected that like herself, when she first came to Forks High, Eve had a crush on Jake. She knew she truly had nothing to worry about but it still stay in the back of her head. If Jake could drop Miranda, the girl was freaking perfect when she first arrived, then why could he not dump her as well. They were good together. They enjoy some of the same things. They felt good together. They both said they love one another but how long does love last in a teenage relationship? Anything could happen to change those feelings. After all, she still had James to consider.

James was no doubt waiting on the perfect moment to tell Jake about all the truly horrific things she did while dating him. He would wait for her to mess up so he could slip back into the scene and try to persuade her that this was not the life she should be living. He already said she belong to him. Why did he believe so faithfully in that? What was it that drove him to the point of madness, to think that what they once had was so ultimately true? She only saw pain, misery and ugliness when she look back into their past. There were a few moments that James had been sweet and romantic. However, those moments usually follow something sinful afterwards.

"Are you ready to go home?" Victoria asks as she walks up on Bella.

"Uh? Yea." Bella pick up her bags, waving at Lauren who was also grabbing her things.

"Good. I need time to get ready for tonight." Victoria's eyes sparkle with mischief.

"You're going as a cat. How much time do you need to dress up?" Bella frowns at her as they walk out together.

"I am going as a cat. A tabby cat. A sexy tabby cat." Victoria purred, making Bella roll her eyes, while her lips curl up into a smile she suspected that this cat was going to be a naughty cat tonight.

* * *

><p>Paul stood next to Eve at his truck as he smile seductively at her.<p>

"So, would you like to go to this party tonight with me?" Paul asks casually. He felt the knots in his stomach intensify as he waited patiently for her answer.

"Oh there is a party tonight?" Eve play stupid. She knew good and well there was. She just did not want to seem too anxious. She had a feeling that Paul had been working on her all week toward asking her out. She was flattered. After all he was a handsome guy. He was also very popular with the ladies from what she had heard. Still, she had to stay focus on her true love goal. Jake.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen is having one. Of course it's a Halloween party." Paul moistens his upper lip as he watches her face closely for any signs of interest or lack of.

"Umm…" Eve chew on the side of her lip, considering her options. She had to be invited to go to this party and Paul was her sure way to get there. She just did not want to mislead him. She had try outs next week, and he was in pretty tight with the "in" group who was in charge of the event.

"I get it if you don't. I mean, it's kind of lame dressing up like kids." Paul shrugs his shoulders starting to turn away from her.

"I will. I just need to figure out what I can wear." Eve answers quickly as he opens his truck door.

Turning to look at her with a big excited grin on his face.

"Great. Text me with directions to your house. Be there at 7." Paul takes her phone, putting in his information before handing her the phone back.

"Great." Eve smiles at him as she walks in the direction to her car which was only parked a few down from him.

Paul climbs into his truck dialing Mike's number.

'Hey." Mike answers in a groggy voice.

"Were you napping?" Paul looks at his watch, it was only four o'clock.

"Just laying down watching TV. What's up?" Mike asks.

"Dude I won! I freaking won!" Paul shouts loudly not caring that other people are glancing at his odd behavior.

"Won what?" Mike pulls himself up on the couch.

"What? Hello! The bet. I won! Eve is coming to the party with me tonight!" Paul bounces up and down in his seat.

"HOLY Crap! She is going to die when you tell her." Mike laughs loudly.

"I'm not going to tell her." Paul's face relaxes as his eyes darken with evil intentions.

"What? Why not!" Mike frowns at the phone then places it back on his ear.

"I won't have to tell her. She will see us together tonight. Everyone will." Paul licks his lips as he plays out the reaction he was sure Lauren would have when she saw him with Eve tonight. It was gratifying to know that for once he was the winner not the loser.

* * *

><p>Bella was not surprised to watch as Victoria put on a long rain coat over her costume before she rush out of the house when Edward arrive to pick her up. She knew her father would flip his wig if he saw the costume choice she had chosen. She was definitely a cat. She had little cat ears on her head, but she was wearing a black slinky tank top, with bootie black shorts, knee high leather boots, a long furry tail was pin to her shorts. It was not the sleaziest outfit she had seen her in but for this town, it was a shocker. Bella had to give her credit for being herself tonight.<p>

She went downstairs a few minutes later when Jake arrive wearing his sexy priest suit while she appear in her purely white angel gown and silver halo above her head. She knew compared to Victoria she look like a wall flower. This was a rare moment. In the past she had always been the hottest one, the most daring of the group. It was mostly James doing but on some occasions she did it on her own. She enjoys the shock factor.

"Look Brenda, it's my angel." Charlie teases as Bella does a small twirl before taking Jake's hands.

"Be home by midnight and come home somber." Charlie looks straight at Jake as he gives the warning.

"Will do." Jake nods his head pressing his lips together with a big smile still on his face despite the scary eye that Charlie had shot at him.

It did not take them long to arrive at the lake cabin that Edward's parents had been so gracious to let them enjoy for this party.

When they step out of the car, Bella was feeling a little nervous as the ominous sounds play out of the speakers that Edward had set up around the wooded area.

"Creepy." Bella shivers as Jake puts his arm around her back, gripping her hip.

"It's not real." Jake reminds her as he kisses the side of her face.

"I know but …hate it." Bella shivers again.

"Let's get inside." Jake encourages her as they walk faster up the cabin steps.

Everything was dark inside, except the strobe lights that lit up the room as people had already begun to dance to the music that Edward had put in the stereo.

"This is going to be hard to see in." Bella frowns.

"Yeah." Jake had to admit it did seem scarier than he had expected. Edward had known after all that Bella was coming. So it was a little strange to see the choices of decorations he had place in specific locations. There were skulls and spiders with their webs all over the house.

"Let's go to the kitchen. There should be less of this." Jake hopes anyways. If not, he might be leaving shortly after arriving. He could feel Bella's nervousness as her body tremble underneath his hands as he led her to the kitchen. He had to think back, when he was here last to the location of the room. That brought him back to the summer before, when he was with Miranda. They had shared a week out here, relaxing and having a great time.

Jake helps pull her along behind him until he reach the safety of the kitchen. The lights were on, food was laid out on platters. It looks like Edward had some servants help out. There was enough food to feed a small army, which considering there would be about a hundred teenagers here, it was about right.

"Look, here is some punch." Jake pour them both some fruity punch into a pair of silver chalices. He was impressed. Everything seems so real. Even the chalices felt like real silver, very heavy in weight.

"See, good." Jake murmurs as his taste buds enjoy the fruity concoction.

"It is." Bella agreed.

"I wonder where the gang is." Jake wonders out loud as he leans up against the counter.

Bella felt horrible. She was showing her yellow streak already. They had just arrived at the party and already she had Jake hiding out in the most lit room with her, instead of enjoying the music and festivities in the main rooms.

"Come here." Jake's eyes glowing he stretches out his arms for her, Bella runs into his open arms. Holding onto one another, Jake kisses the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I am such a baby." Bella whispers into his chest.

"Not a bit." Jake chuckles.

Bella could feel the small vibrations in his chest. She smiles despite the lousy feeling that had settle in the pit of her stomach.

"You just need time to adjust." Jake answers as he lifts her head up with his hand, staring into her eyes for a moment before his lips descended on hers. The kiss was tender, slow, and filled with longing. Bella's hands slid up and around his neck. She wanted to stay like this the rest of the night. This closeness, this desire between them was like a drug. A drug she could never live without again. He had become her everything, she knew was frighten by the way her heart was gradually becoming connected to his. If anything happen between them, she was sure it would shatter her heart and her world would go up in flames.

Was this love or obsession? Was this how James felt about her? It was she could almost pity him for his insane reasoning to pursue her here.

Shaking her own scary thoughts from her head, she went back to enjoying the kissing, as his hands move down her backside, cupping her ass cheeks in both palms. A light pressure, his hands squeezing them as he presses his hardness against her. A soft whimper escape her lips as she move up against him, grinding her pelvis against the full length of him. Bella's heart flutter as she felt the stimulation of knowing what was hidden beneath the black pants, her mouth water at the memory of tasting it, feeling it swollen and hard in her mouth.

"Good God! There are plenty of rooms for that." Edward scolded them in a playful tone as he enters the room with Victoria following behind him.

"Oh." Jake laughs and Bella's face turns a dark shade of red.

"Why are you guys back here?" Victoria asks curiously, knowing good and well that Bella would be frightened by the excessive decorations and sounds of fright. She hated causing Bella pain but she had her orders, and if she ever wanted to escape from this hell hole, and hopefully take James with her, she had to follow his plans. After all his plans had always worked in the past. Well, except the time that got Bella and himself busted.

"I was thirsty." Bella says with a weak smile.

"There is plenty of stuff in the living room and porch." Edward frowns at her.

"I know. It was loud." Bella continue to lie.

"Ummm…party, music, and loudness they usually go together." Edward laughs at her, feeling Victoria slip her fingers between his.

"True but maybe we wanted some alone time as well." Jake shot him a look that warns him to back off with the questions.

Edward picks up on it. Squeezing Victoria's fingers, he grabs another platter of cheese and crackers.

"Well, we need to get these out there. These kids are hungry." Edward smiles contentedly as he looks at Victoria who is beaming from head to toe as she looks back at him.

"Hurry, join us." Victoria calls out to them while she tags along next to Edward.

"When did they become a couple?" Jake looks astounded.

"Apparently they ran into each other after school, she helped with the decorations no doubt." Bella wrinkle her nose. Wondering if Victoria set out to sabotage her fun tonight. Shaking the suspicious thoughts from her head, she took Jake's hand in hers.

"Let's give it a shot." Bella inhales sharply and then exhales long and hard.

"Are you sure?" He looks into her eyes, he can see she is trying to be strong and his heart aches for her. She was trying to face her fears and he was proud of her.

"Yep." She nods her head licking her lips.

"Okay, let's go. Just remember we can step outside at any point you don't feel good about it." He offers her an escape route.

"I know." She turns giving him a big kiss on his cheek as she leads them back into the darkness of the house.

* * *

><p>He had a plan, a plan to get her alone for a few brief moments, long enough to hold her in his arms, to remind her. Remind her what it felt like to be close to him. Physically close. He would show her this love that they share was just going through a rough patch. He knew he had hurt her, no disappointed her. She had lost her faith in him. He got that. Still, he was the guy she was going to spend the rest of her life with and he was going to prove it. Because when it came to love, real love, you had to accept the person for the good and the bad. He had shown her he was worthy of that. It was her turn to prove to him that she was willing to go the extra mile with him.<p>

No one, not her parents, not her friends, and especially not Jake would ever love the way he did.

Slipping through the back porch he wore his mask to conceal his true identity. He came as Zorro, he like the disguise of being a masked hero. A hero, out to save the damsels in distress. Since his eyes she was just that, in distress. She was not sure where she wanted to be or where she was heading. He would save her from her own mistakes, willing or not.

He moves casually through the crowded area as he looks for her. He knew what costume she wore to the party, he knew she would not last long in this house. He had ordered Victoria to get close to Edward, to make sure it was creepy and scary here. Bella would need some fresh air. Once she got outside, he would figure out a way to lead her away from the house for a few minutes. Then he would have his chance.

James spots her clinging to Jake, who wore a priest attire to go with her outfit. He wanted to puke. Of course the guy would dress up as something pure. Jake was such a fool if he thought he was going to save Bella from him. No one and he meant no one would ever break them up. His heart only wanted her, it would never take another. Not even Victoria could fill that empty void after Bella left. Sure, the sex was amazing, the girl knew how to perform some kinky stuff, but her personality lack that something special that only Bella had.

Grabbing a handful of chips he spy around the rest of the room for the rest of the key players in this game of his. Victoria was doing her job well, he caught her dancing erotically up against Edward. While the rest of them watch in awe. He had to laugh inwardly. Victoria's outfit was stunning. The girl knew sexy. She was truly a girl that matches his own heart, too bad she just could not win his heart over.

Bella dance with Jake, but she look nearly green. He knew she was not enjoying the darkness, the dark eerie music blaring throughout the house.

Slipping outside he gave her five more minutes, she would be out there. Her weakness was easy to detect. The girl never could stomach the supernatural world. She was such a pussy when it came to scary movies.

Standing off to the side of the house he heard voices as the back door open.

"I'm fine. Just need air. Go back inside. Please….please Jake. I will be fine." Bella pleads with Jake.

"Are you sure?" Jake doesn't sound so sure about leaving her alone.

"I am fine. Seriously. Give me a few minutes then I will come back in on my own. I promise." Bella smiles whole heartedly despite the fact her heart was thumping against her chest.

"Okay." Jake steps inside, closing the door. He sits on a chair close to the door, allowing her sometime to relax.

Bella took slow steady steps down the steps, sitting on the bottom of the step, her head pounding from the strobe lights and loud music.

It irks her how this holiday always seems to bother her. Why? What was it about ghosts, witches, and vampires that scare her so much? It was not like they exist in the world. So how come it frighten her so much? What had happened to make her tremble in her shoes each time the Holiday came about? She was going to have to ask her mother if something happened that inflicted this unusual fear.

"God, I feel awful….argghh…" Came a deep voice.

Bella jump off the step as she heard a sound that reminds her of someone getting sick. Chewing on her lower lip she looks back and forth, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Shit. Ohmmm…." She heard it again. Taking a hesitant step off the porch she turns toward the direction of the sound.

Was it possible someone was getting sick? Did they need help? It would not be the first time someone had been ill at a party.

Looking back up at the house, at the close door she swallow hard. Maybe she should go get Jake to help her locate the sick person. After all it was not too bright for her to walk about in the darkness of a wooded area. Especially one where she had never been before.

Feeling the awful sting of her cowardice flare up in her head, she struggle with it before she took a long deep breath and went forward. She had to stop being scare of the dark. She had to grow up and face her fears.

Walking cautiously around the corner of the house she saw a black cape, a guy on his knees making awful sounds.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" Bella asks as her voice trembles with fear and concern.

"Yess…" He groans as he grabs his stomach, like he was hurting.

"What can I do? Do you need something to drink?" Bella asks.

"Come here, help me up." He waves his hand at her, she takes two small steps toward him, kneeling closer to him.

"Here let me help you inside." Bella reach her arm underneath the guy. He stood up easily. She could not make out his face to identify who it was, with the mask he was wearing.

"Hold on." He moans hoarsely.

Bella wrap her arms around him, trying to keep him from falling back down.

They took a step back toward the direction of the house, when she felt his arms grab her, throwing her up in the air and over his shoulder as he began to run. Bella scream loudly and began to beat against his backside as terror struck her. He had not been sick after all. It had all been rouge. She had fallen into his trap. She was going to die. All the things that she fears about Halloween were coming true.

"..." She shouted as loudly as she could but knew he could not hear her frantic screams. The house was filled with loud music. He would come to look for her in a few minutes but by then it would be too late. She felt the warm tears stream down her face as the view of the house began to slip away from her view.

"Let me go! Please nOOOOOo!" She continue to scream until her voice crack and she felt her head grow dizzy, her body grew limp as she pass out for the second time in her life.

* * *

><p>When Paul saunters into the party with Eve by his side, he could not stop himself from smiling. He saw the look of admiration in Mike's eyes, the surprise in Edward's eyes, and the amusement in Jake's. Yeah, now he just had to find Lauren. He hopes like hell she was here already. He made a point of being a half an hour late, to be sure she had already arrived.<p>

"Back there." Mike pointed toward the next room.

Paul took Eve's hands in his as he led her to the next room.

"Let's go get a drink." He tells her, having to raise his voice over the loudness of the music.

"Sure." She shouts back.

She glances around the darken room, hoping to catch a peep at Jake. She needed to know what he was wearing tonight. She was hoping to get a chance to dance with him. After all she had helped tutor him. He owes her one dance.

Entering the room that had tons of food and drinks line up, she was not surprise to see it was crowded as much as the other room had been.

"Come." Paul's eyes gleam with a dangerous look that made Eve a little off her game. She was not sure why but she had a bad feeling his offer to the date was not just about getting to know her or get into her pants. He had some other motive behind it. She had not been aware of him having any ex-girlfriend issues, lord, she hope she was not his pay back date to his ex-so he could rub it in her face he had move on. Those were not only the uncoolest dates but they were also just stupid in her book.

"Would you like lemonade or fruit?" Paul asks just as his eyes land on Lauren, who was wearing a Playboy bunny outfit. He looks over the curves she was revealing in the skimpy outfit. He felt his cock bounce to life. She definitely had a body worthy of worshipping. He knew what he would be imagining when he pumps himself dry.

"Lauren, hey." Paul waves at her as she looks at him with a suspicious look before strolling up to him.

"Lauren have you met Eve, my date." Paul step aside as Eve stood behind him. Lauren and Eve lock eyes for a moment, before Lauren look back at Paul's triumphant grin.

"Yes, I believe we have. You're trying out for the squad, right." Lauren reach out, shaking her hand. Her eyes casting her a once over, from head to toe. She had chosen to come as a Greek goddess, in a white and gold toga, her hair braided, with a laurel in her head.

"Like the outfit." Lauren was impressed with the girls taste in clothing but not in men.

"Thanks." Eve did not compliment her back. She was not sure what to say to the girl who could vote her in or out of the squad next week. She had to get on that squad. She had to be someone important, someone worthy of Jake.

"So you're his date." Lauren cock and eye brow, as she sighs heavily.

"Yes. Is that a problem? I don't mean to cause trouble with you two." Eve look furiously at Paul whose eyes widen with disgust.

"NOOO! Lauren and I are just friends." Paul laughs nervously. While Lauren laugh as well.

"Do not fear, you are not here to make me jealous." Lauren understood what Eve was thinking.

"oh Okay." Eve relaxes, and then smile softly at Paul who seems to be exchanging looks with Lauren.

"Call me later." Paul place his fingers up like he had a phone next to his ear, as he turn handing Eve her drink.

"Sure." Lauren rolls her eyes as she turns walking away from the couple.

"So if I was not here to make her jealous then why did you invite me?" Eve knew she had no right to play the part of the "used" party, since she was also using him to see Jake tonight.

"She did not think I was worthy of such a beautiful girl. I warn her that eventually all girls fall for my charms." Paul answers as he sips on his drink.

"Oh." Eve was flatter but still not confident in his answer. Paul's arrogance was rather refreshing rather than annoying. Still, she had to keep her focus on the one guy who was not only the hottest and most popular guy in school but he was also the one guy she could not wait to get underneath the covers with. She would blow his mind away with her experience. His little pale face girlfriend would soon be forgotten once he explores the sexual side of her lustful ways.

"Let's go dance." Paul took their glasses putting them up on a high shelf, as he led her back into the dancing area.

* * *

><p>Jake and Edward were huddle together, discussing Paul's victory.<p>

"I can't believe he did it. I wonder how Lauren is taking the news." Edward chuckles.

"I'm sure she will take it in stride. I just wonder how she will handle her dues." Jake cringes at the thought of Lauren having to degrade herself by giving Paul a lap dance.

"I think those two should just hook up. I mean, hell they seem to like to fight a lot maybe that is like their way of foreplay." Edward says as he sips on his drink.

"Does this punch taste funny to you?" Jake asks curiously as he takes a drink, sniffing the red drink.

"What do you mean?" Edward looks into his glass.

"I don't know. It just….almost…like alcohol." Jake set his glass down, feeling a little light headed.

"Shouldn't be. I made sure nothing was put in the punch. There was liquor and beer in the back for those who prefer it. The punch was supposed to be purely punch." Edward frowns as he starts to feel the effect of his own drink.

"Could someone have poured something in it?" Jake scans the room but sees no one out of the usual at the party. Anyone could have done it as a joke.

"I doubt it. Victoria made the punch for me." Edward slurs a little as he takes another gulp trying to depict if any alcohol was actually use in it.

"Really. Uh?" Jake shakes his head, as the fuzziness of his brain tries to focus.

"Where is she?" Edward wonders as he looks around, noticing he had not seen her in the past ten minutes.

"Probably went for some fresh air or food." Jake suggests.

"Where is Bella?" Edward notices that Bella who was glue to Jake's side earlier was missing as well.

"She stepped out for fresh air. I wonder if this punch had an effect on her. Let's go see." Jake and Edward head to the back door.

"Where are you guys going?" Victoria cries out as she reaches them from where she had been watching them on the other side of the room.

"Check on Bella." They say in unison.

"What! Come on this is a party not a babysitting job. You guys go have fun. I will check on her." Victoria pulls them away from the back door, leading them back to where Paul and Eve are dancing.

"Wow, she is adorable in that outfit, don't you think so Jake." Victoria nudges Jake with her elbow.

Jake looks confusedly at her.

"I guess so." Jake was not sure why Victoria would be pointing out another girl to him. She was supposed to be Bella's best friend and roommate. Why would she try to encourage him to stare at another girl?

"Didn't she tutor you in Spanish?" Edward replies as he stares openly at the beautiful girl rubbing up against Paul.

"Yeah, she was great at it." Jake shrugs his shoulders.

"You should offer to dance with her. She would be so pleased by the offer." Victoria continues to nudge at him.

"Ummm…she is already dancing with Paul, her date." Jake glances at Edward who seems to be enjoying the view of Eve without disguising it. He wonders why Victoria is not bothered by that. Most girls would be furious with their date for openly ogling another girl with them right by their side.

"Oh well. I still think you should say "hi" to her, I mean I know how scary it was for me to be the new girl. She hardly knows anyone here besides Paul." Victoria explains why she felt it was Jake's place to make her feel comfortable.

"YOU are still the new girl." Jake laughs lightly. He was not entirely sure why but he did not trust Victoria. Ever since she pops up at Bella's house so unexpectedly he had a bad feeling about her. The timing of her appearance shortly after James arrival in town, made him extremely cautious around her. She had never said or done anything to show her dislike for him but it was there. She wanted Bella to leave town. She no doubt hopes to bring Bella home as well. Once again, she had never said or done anything to lead to that conclusion but like before his gut shouted warnings that this girl was going to try and tear him and Bella apart.

They had gone through enough of that drama, they faced it together and survived so he was confident that they would deal with Victoria and James the same way. This connection they share, this feeling of love, would help them fight against any outside forces that try to keep them apart.

"True but I had Bella to help guide me. She knew people already, so it was easy to fit in." Victoria answers with a sly grin.

"You need to have a drink and relax a little." Victoria chuckles harshly as she walks past him and Edward, joining the other dancers.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks as he catches the keen look that Jake is shooting at Victoria's direction.

"I do not trust her." Jake replies simply.

Edward's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Why not? She is Bella's oldest friend. She seems cool." Edward could not see where the threat lied in Victoria.

"So were Rose and Miranda." Jake reminds him as he starts to head for the back porch.

Edward was speechless. He understood where Jake was coming from, but he had hoped not to think of them tonight. The last thing he wanted to remember was how he was seduced and tricked by sisters whom he had grown very fond of.

* * *

><p>Emmett knew he would be welcome at the party out at the cabin but he did not have the heart to join the others. He was not in the mood to pretend that his life was okay. He was not like them. He had suffered things they would never understand.<p>

Opening the bag of weed that he bought off of a cool guy he met at the hotel on the outskirts of town, he roll up a joint. He would be fine just sitting out here at the cemetery smoking his joint, losing himself in a world of fantasy. He could pretend that his life did not suck so badly. He could pretend that he was just going through a rough patch and this joint would help him deal with the pain for a few hours. He would be numb. He would feel lighter, less scared, less worried about where his life was heading.

Yeah, he did not need anyone to talk too. His best friend was this bag. After all this bag, would not reveal any of his fears to anyone else. This bag would not mislead him, tear him apart and leave him with a broken heart the way Rose had.

Turning the radio up he roll down the windows, climbing on the hood of the car, lighting up he stare at the tombstone where the last girl he loved was now buried underneath. Just like everyone else he loved, she was dead and gone. She left him. Left him to live out his life alone.

Closing his eyes he inhales deeply, holding it in his chest for a few seconds before releasing the smoke up into the darkness of the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any of twilight! Rating: R-for language and some sexual content A/N: Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Have another one coming real soon. The next chapter will have some lemony goodness! Xoxo

Forks the Holidays: Chapter 6:

Bella continue to wrestle with James. She did not want to go anywhere with him. He was out of his mind if he thought she was enjoying this little kidnapping scheme of his.

"I so fucking hate you!" Bella shouted loudly as she pounded her fists against his back.

"Damn Bella." James chuckles as he sets her down on her feet. She huffs as she gains her balance glaring at him with fury in her eyes.

"Why did you do this? I told you already I am OVER YOU!" Bella emphasized the last two words hoping it would stick in his thick ass head.

"I know you say you are but baby I am going to prove you that your body thinks otherwise." James's eyes glow with an eerie sinister color as he pushes back a piece of hair from her face.

Bella flinch not wanting to feel his touch. She knew how he manipulated her with his fine art of seduction skills. It was true, he did have a way of making her rethink their status whenever he kissed her or held her in arms, stroking her body with his hands. He had experienced on his side. She did not want to take any chances tonight. She did not want to slip back into the girl he once controlled. She had to fight him. She had to fight the urges that he would create in her body when he touch her.

"You are so immature James. Get over yourself. Jake knows how to turn me on. He is the only guy I want touching me." Bella insisted standing firm her eyes locked with his.

"You say that and I almost believe you but baby I know you better than him. I know just where to stroke and how long to do it." James hand circle around her wrist pulling her hard against his chest. She was breathing rapidly as his lips grazed hers with a soft hungry growl.

"You want me Bella you're just being stubborn. I enjoy the challenge darling." James says as he releases her arm and grips her hips pressing his pelvis up against hers.

Bella blink twice, realizing that she could feel his hardness against her. It was not like she had not been in this position a hundred times before in the past. It was not like they had never had any heavy make out sessions. Hell, she had done stuff with him than went as close to having sex as one could get without him entering her body. She knew how far she could push him before he would have to run away from her. They had agreed a long time ago that until she was ready he could not ever push her into having sex with him or she would never respect him. He seems to think that someday she would find him worthy enough to share such an intimate and monumental moment of her life with him.

"James just go." Bella pleads as his mouth covers hers. She feel the familiar stirrings in the pit of her stomach as she tastes a hint of beer and minty gum. She puts her hands up to try and push him away but when she heard the soft moan in the back of his throat she found her hands acting on their own accord. Easing up around his neck she felt his chest up against hers as they both savor the kiss that she knew would only prove to him that she still felt some lust for him. But that was the problem. Sure, she felt lust but that was not the same as love. She could be attracted to someone without being IN love with them, right?

The smell of his cologne surrounded her, driving her senses crazy as she felt her legs weaken as he pull her up against a tree, the kiss growing rougher and needier.

"Mmm….Bella….my….Bella…" James mumbles as he release her mouth putting his lips to work on the side of her neck. Bella felt her eye lids flutter as he hit that spot that always made her cream in her panties.

She knew this was wrong. She knew that she had just betrayed Jake. Feeling the instantaneous pain of guilt wash over her, she found the strength at last to resist. Taking her arms away from him, she shoves him back as she panted for air. Fighting the tingling sensations coursing through her veins, her eyes flashing with desire, her heart breaking as she wonder how she was going to explain to Jake what she had just done without losing him forever.

"Stop! I love Jake. This is wrong." Bella shook her head as warm fresh tears sprung into her eyes.

"If it is so wrong then tell me why you were enjoying it so much? Cause baby you were." James replies with an arrogant grin across his face.

"For one…..one moment I did James. I did enjoy the kiss but then I remember all the pain that follows your kisses. I can't be a part of that anymore. I don't want it. I care about you James but I will never be in love with you. I don't think I ever was." Bella took a few steps away from him, turning her back towards him as she look in the direction of where she hoped the house was.

"Bella, I have changed. I can be the guy you need. Baby, I would do anything for you." James reaches out grabbing her shoulder but she jerk away from his touch.

James stared at her backside with his own tears. Angry tears. Frustrated tears. He could not understand why she couldn't just let him back into her heart?

Bella turns half way as she looks at him with frown.

"Then go. You say you would do anything for me, James, then go." Bella's voice was soft but her words were sharp as glass as she ask him to do the one thing he could not do for her.

"I can't." James answers simply as he looks down at the ground.

"Why not?" Bella cries out with a loud angry groan.

"I ….I just can't imagine my life without you in it." James answers his voice filled with tremendous sadness.

Bella stands there stunned by his words.

"I'm sorry James but that is how I feel about Jake. I can't imagine my life without him. If I had truly loved you as much as you think I did, then how come I fell so hard for Jake? Wouldn't I have still been lonely and miserable without you?" Bella hoped he could hear some reasoning in what she was trying to force him to see and understand about their situation.

"Maybe, maybe not." James shrugged his shoulders staring at her with a perplexed frown.

"James, just go back to Arizona. Start over. Do what is best for you and ME." Bella pleads.

"Why can't you see that is not even remotely a possibility for me Bella? I tried that. I tried staying there and pretending that you were okay and you were happy here but I couldn't do it. When I learn that you were nearly killed it drove me crazy not to be by your bedside. I have to be with you Bella." James took a step toward her. Bella jump a foot away as she shook her head, warning him not to come any closer to her.

"James you have to learn to go on without me. I don't want you. I mean, I want you as a friend but I can never be your girlfriend. We are not good together. You like controlling me and creating this fantasy version of me. I am not that girl. I am a smart, honest, and caring person now. I don't want to go around creating chaos and hurting people just to make myself feel better about my miserable life." Bella argues with him.

"Is that how you see our past together? You make us sound like we were horrible people ALL the time. We use to have fun as well. I mean honey we have some good times too. There were times we would just sit in my room listening to music and laughing and talking." James rolls his eyes as he looks bewildered at her.

"Really! We were high or drunk James. We were laughing cause we were making fun of people. We never just went to a movie and set in your car talking about our futures. When I cheered at games you made sure I was pretty lit up before I could perform so afterwards I would not want to go hang with my friends but instead be in a parking lot somewhere making out with you instead. You are not seeing things clearly." Bella exclaims as she rubs her face with her hands. She was tired of fighting over the same issues with him. She could not make him see how she saw them nor could she force him to stop loving her. She felt as if she was in a no win zone with him.

"I am seeing them clearly, it's you who has this morbid version of us of ME!" James shouted as he threw his hands up in the air.

"It's not morbid. It's the truth." Bella voice shook as she prepared herself for a usual outburst that usually followed one of their discussions. James had always had a hard time hearing the words "No" and "it's your fault". He would never claim responsibility for his own actions. He only saw things one way. His way.

"How hard did they hit you? Cause baby I am telling you that was not how it all went down between us." James continued to argue the way he saw them as a couple.

"I'm going back to the party. Just go. Leave me alone. Don't make me tell my father what you did tonight. He will have you arrested." Bella warns him as she glares at him with open content.

"What can he do to me that hasn't already been done? I'm not afraid of him or anyone else." James shouts loudly as he starts to storm toward her.

Bella felt her heart clench as the anger roll off of his body like steam. She could see it, feel it and she knew it would soon explode.

"James stop it! I want you to stop following me. Stay away from me." Bella warns him as she turns to walk away from him.

"You are not going back there yet. I am not done with you." James shouts as he jogs after her.

Bella fled as fast as she could, praying hard that she could manage to find her way back before James caught up with her and did something that not only would get him arrested but would force Jake to acknowledge that James was here and not about to walk away from her.

* * *

><p>Jake watch as Victoria steps out onto the back porch. He was staring hard at the closed door when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Turning around, half expecting to see Edward behind him he was surprised to find Eve instead smiling uneasily at him.<p>

"Hey." Jake grins at her.

"Hey." Eve smiles hoping like hell she is pulling off the best shy act possible. She had come to learn that Jake liked his girls sweet and bashful not bold and pushy.

"So you came with Paul, uh." Jake cringes playfully.

"Yes, he is a nice guy." Eve shrugs her shoulders but doesn't look too excited about her choice of date.

"He is." Jake agrees. Glancing around the crowded room he wonders why she was here and not with Paul? Had he dumped her one he had proven to Lauren he could get her here? It was something Paul would do if he thought the girl was not worth his time. Jake did not like the thought of Paul hurting Eve. She had been nothing but kind to him. In class she was always so bashful and soft spoken. He sensed that she was still having a hard time fitting in. He recalled how Victoria explained that it was easy for her to fit in since she had Bella. He wondered if he befriended her if it would make her transition easy.

"I like your outfit." Jake complimented her noting the red tinge color to her cheeks as she rub the soft cottony material before lifting her head up to look at him.

"It was all I could think of." Eve lied. She had thought of about a hundred wonderfully sinful outfits she could have worn tonight but she did not want to come here looking like a tramp. She knew it would make this small town teenagers label her as a fast tart real fast. Yeah, she knew how small and simple their minds were. She was not about to let them paint a scarlet letter A on her shirt just yet.

"It fits you well." Jake felt his own cheeks blush as the words tumble out of his mouth. He had not meant for it to sound as if he was checking her out. After all he was still a teenage boy who had hormones racing his veins. She did look amazing in the outfit. It seems to expose how curvy her body was in the right places and just a hint of cleavage was exposed.

"Thanks." Eve's smile grew from ear to ear. She knew he had been watching her. It made her head spin with joy.

"You're welcome." Jake coughs nervously.

"What are you drinking?" Eve asks curiously as she smelled a hint of alcohol on his breath.

"Punch." Jake replies as he looks at the empty cup in his hand.

"Ummm….that doesn't quite smell like punch." Eve took his glass and sniffs it.

"What?" Jake felt his stomach do flip flops. He did not want to risk making Charlie Swan mad at him. If he learn that Jake had been drinking and driving with Bella he would no doubt keep her far away from him. Hell, he could not blame him for it either.

Eve took the glass and went in search of the punch bowl, Jake followed her. When she pours a small amount into the glass she took a sip of it, swishing it in her mouth.

"Ever clear I believe. It's hard to detect sometimes." Eve hands him back the glass as she chews on her lower lip nervously as she watches the different emotions cross his handsome face.

"Shit." Jake throws the glass into the trash can, running his hands up and down on his face.

"It's okay Jake. How many did you drink?" Eve asks curiously.

"Just this one." Jake sighs with relief.

"Then you should be safe enough to drive. Just find a soda for the rest of the party." Eve suggested.

"Who would have done that?" Jake shakes his head with a cluck of his tongue as he looks around at the teenaged filled room.

"Umm…just about anyone could have done it. After all it is a party." Eve chuckles.

"Yeah, but Bella's dad is the sheriff and he will kill me if he smells alcohol on me or Bella." Jake explains.

"Oh. That must suck dating a sheriff's daughter. You can't break any rules without him knowing about it." Eve states wondering why Jake would deal with the headache of dating a girl like Bella.

"It doesn't suck. I don't drink anyways." Jake replies honestly.

"Oh. So what do you do for fun then?" Eve asks trying to pump out information. She had to get to know as much as she could about him so she would know where to make the next move on him.

"I work out, work on cars and stuff and just hang out with my friends when I am not playing sports." Jake answers as he turns his head to check the back door. He wondered why Victoria had not returned with Bella yet.

"You can work on cars! Oh my God I hope you don't get mad but my car needs a serious tune up. I don't like taking her to just anyone. Would you mind taking a look at it sometime?" Eve prayed silently that he would take the bait and agree to help her out anytime any place.

"Sure." Jake happily agreed. Hell, she had helped him passed Spanish working on her car was the least he could for her.

"Cool. So give me your phone and I will put my digits in it so we can find a time that works for us both." Eve put her hand out as Jake fumble in his pant pockets to get his phone out for her.

After their numbers were exchanged Jake could not wait a second longer. He had to find Bella. He had a bad feeling that she might have drunk too much of the spiked punch.

"I have to go. I have to go find Bella. Call me when you are available." Jake smiled politely at her before he walks away.

Eve stared openly at his backside with an approving grin on her face before she turn her attention to the dance floor where her date was grinding up against a flat chested girl that made Eve look like a goddess in comparison to her.

* * *

><p>Jake swung open the back door, looking from side to side. He saw a few people hanging out on the porch but none of them were dressed like an angel. He also noted he did not see a red headed feline either. He had a bad feeling that Victoria was here to cause trouble for Bella. He hoped not but he was not going to rule the possibility out. He had learned his lesson the hard way when it came to believing what people showed you about themselves. He knew they had a lot they hid from the world.<p>

He walk up to a guy who played on his team dressed up like a boxer.

"Hey Travis. Have you seen Bella or her friend Victoria?" Jake interrupts his teammate who was talking to a female dressed up like a playboy bunny.

"I saw the new chic walking around the house." Travis pointed in the direction he saw her go.

Jake exhales loudly going in search for her, hoping like hell she had found Bella and she was fine.

As he walked he looks out past the yard at the woods. He thought he heard someone shouting. Trying to push out the loud music that still seem to leak out of the house he listen closer.

He heard nothing but crickets.

"Jake." Victoria nearly ran into him as she wore a nervous smile on her face.

"Where is Bella?" Jake's tone was deep and forceful as he looks at her with a pair of suspicious eyes.

"I don't know. I came out here and was talking to Travis for a few minutes when I remembered why I was outside. I started looking for Bella and when I couldn't find her I started back toward the house." Victoria answers him with a coy look.

She was not entirely lying to him she told herself. She did do all those things. She was feeling jumpy because she knew that James should have had Bella back by now. He told her he was only going to speak to her privately for about half an hour and then he would return her to the party safe and unharmed. He even promised her. James was not a perfect guy but he was usually pretty good about keeping his word.

"Where could she have gone? She doesn't like Halloween so I don't think tonight of all nights she took a leisure walk into the woods, alone." Jake states as he scans the yard hoping for any clue or sign of her pure white gown.

"I don't know." Victoria shrugs her shoulders pretending to seem concerned when really she knew that she was safe with James somewhere out in the woods.

"What are you doing?" Victoria frowns as Jake takes out his cell phone and hits speed dial.

"I'm going to call her." Jake realizes it was stupid not to call her. After all that is why they invented cell phones. You could find anyone just about anywhere if they had their phone on them.

"She has her phone." Jake says as he listens to the ringing sound.

"Where would she have it on her?" Victoria thought of the outfit Bella had changed into at home and could not fathom where the girl had place a phone on her.

"In her bra." Jake answers as Victoria bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jake looks at her with a puzzled face.

"She would have room there." Victoria says under her breath.

"Barely." Jake says as he gives her a cross look before he finally gets an answer from her phone.

"Jake! Oh my God! Help me. I'm in the woods. He is after me." Bella whispers frantically.

"Who is in the woods baby? " Jake sprints towards the woods at a rocket speed.

"James. He took me front the porch. Hurry. Help me." Bella whimpers as she crouches behind a tree, trying to hide from James.

After she began to run from him he chased her. She had tripped once, bruising her knee but manage to get up and stay a few feet in front of him. When she heard him fall she kept running taking just a second to look back to make sure he was okay. He was starting to stand so she picks up speed. She realized soon that she was lost. She hid behind a tree and bushes. She had completely forgotten about her phone until she felt it vibrate against her heaving chest.

"Keep talking to me baby. I will find you." Jake look down at the moonlit path as he saw a few foot prints that helped him know he was on the right track.

"I'm so scared Jake. I am afraid he will find me if I talk too loud." Bella explains as she continues to whisper in the phone pressed hard against her ear.

"I will kill him if he touches you. Did he hurt you?" Jake asks as he runs following the prints. He notes there was a tumble or two. Handprints were easily seen on the ground.

"No. I mean, yes and no. He got mad at me and started chasing me. He was screaming at me that it was not over." Bella bites down on her lower lip as the passionate kiss they had shared pops up in her head. She fights back the urge to stand up and scream as loud as she can so Jake could find her easily.

"I swear I will beat him with my bare hands." Jake growls as he looks around the wooded area checking for any sign of James nearby. He feared he might be ambushed at any minute by the insane lunatic.

"Jake, I hear you." Bella lifts up half way trying to see if she can spot Jake.

"Are you standing up?" Jake wonders as he stops in his track scanning the area where less moonlight was.

"NO. Hold on." Bella stands up pressing her back against the tree as she squints her eyes trying to focus in the darkness that seem to surround her.

"I see you. Stay put." Jake spotted a hint of white as he race toward her.

A few seconds later he was with her. Putting the phone back in his pocket he threw his arms around her. She was quivering as she threw her arms around his neck burying her tear stained face into his shoulder.

"Thank God you found me!" Bella wept as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just glad I called you. Victoria looked for you but couldn't find you. So I came looking for you myself." Jake felt horrible that while he had been chatting up with Eve, Bella had been out here in the woods with a crazy ex-boyfriend.

"I'm glad you did." Bella lifts her head up as she pressed her lips against his.

"Me too." Jake agrees as they share a deep hot kiss before Bella releases him. Finally feeling less scared and safe she allows him to take them both back to the house.

"How did he get you out here?" Jake asks furiously as he puts his arms around her shoulder, leading her out of the woods.

"He just pop up out of nowhere dressed liked Zorro. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and ran out here." Bella answers as she gulps hard, hoping he does not force her to reveal every detail of what had occurred in the woods. She was not sure if she was ready to confess that she had kissed James back tonight. How would Jake take the news? Would he break up with her?

"Damn it. I am so sorry Bella. I knew I should have stayed outside with you." Jake shook his head with a disgusted snort following it.

"How could you possibly predict that my ex would show up and kidnap me? Seriously? " Bella chuckled bitterly as they came out of the woods and for once since arriving at the cabin she was happy to see the scary lights and hear the loud music. It was such a relief now to know she would be safely inside the cabin that had earlier tonight given her the creeps.

"I definitely know now never to let you out of my sight. That asshole and I are about to have talk. A serious talk." Jake warns her that he was tired of James just popping up and scaring Bella whenever he felt the desire to do so. Enough was enough. He was going to make it crystal clear to this jerk that he was no longer wanted here in town or anywhere near Bella. Bella was his girl now and James was going to have to learn to deal with it like a man.

"Jake I don't want you to get hurt." Bella cries out as she grips his upper arm.

"Are you scared I will lose?" Jake asks offended by her constant need to protect Jake from James. It was not the first time that she had voiced her concern that she feared James would hurt him. Jake did not get into scuffles much but he sure as hell knew how to defend himself. He was not a coward. He didn't pick fights but he sure as hell didn't walk away from them either.

"I don't know." Bella answers.

Jake scoffs at her lack of confidence in him but then is reminded that Bella had not grown up with him. She had no idea of what he was capable of doing or enduring for that matter.

"Trust me honey, I won't go down easily." Jake vows to her as they walk up to the porch.

"Are you sure you want to go back inside? We could go somewhere else." Jake offers. He was not exactly in the mood now to hang out with their friends. For one the punch was spiked and two, he really just wanted to be alone with her for a while before her curfew. After this scare he felt a great need to just hold her and kiss her until he had to let her go home for the night.

"Are you sure? I know how much you like these parties." Bella looks torn as she glances at the house filled with music and laughter and then back at his face.

"I do like them but only when you are enjoying it as well. I want to be with you Bella. I don't care what we do." Jake tells her as he cups her face with both of his hands and plants a long hard kiss on her mouth.

"Let's go somewhere else." Bella sighs with relief. The kiss, although simple and sweet had stirred up far more desire in her than the kiss that James had forced on her earlier in the evening. She hoped making out with Jake would help erase the iciness that still lingers on her body and in her head.

* * *

><p>Victoria spotted Jake and Bella make their way toward the house then stop, and then they walked to his truck. She had a bad feeling that James happy reunion with Bella had not gone down quite like he had imagined in his stupid head. She had warned him that Bella was not the same person she once was. He had argued with her that no one just changed overnight. No, he had insisted that Bella was just pretending to be the girl that she knew her family wanted her to be. He was here to remind her who she truly was.<p>

Stepping back inside to the party she found Edward. Taking his hand she led him to his room.

"What's going on?" He asks with a curious grin.

"I need you. I need you to show me just how wonderful you think I am." Victoria purred as she push him back on the bed, straddling him as she lean over him, kissing him hard and heavy, trying to forget her past and all the terrible things she had done with James when she tried to pretend she did not love him one bit.

* * *

><p>It had not been lost on Lauren that Paul had been flirting with just about every female in the room tonight despite the fact that he had brought a date with him. She could not explain it but it filled her with rage watching him be such a callous ass to his date.<p>

Eve was no angel. She seemed to drool when she spoke to Jake earlier. Yeah, she was pretty sure that the new girl was after Jake Black. It was becoming a trend with the new girls to chase after Jake Black.

Still, it was really none of her business if Jake flirted or was just nice to Eve. All she could do was keep her mouth closed and hope that Jake did not do anything to jeopardize his newfound happiness with Bella. Bella and Lauren weren't exactly tight yet. They were friends. Not so much as good friends but friends all the same. She would try like hell to bite her tongue but if she saw anything remotely serious going on between Jake and Eve she would spill the beans to Bella.

After all, there was nothing more that Lauren hated worse than a cheater.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
>Beta: MistJessi Pooks  
>Rating: M<br>A/N: Hope you enjoy the lemon drops. Xoxo August

Forks the Holidays: Chapter 7:

He pulls me tight against his chest, his arms wrapped around me, as he says, "Are you sure you're okay? I am so damn sorry for not realizing just how much of a threat James is."

"It's not entirely your fault Jake. I let my guard down too." Bella bites down on her lip.

"This is all so damn crazy. First Miranda and now James." He sighs heavily.

She feels the impact of his words as they slammed against her heart. It was all her fault. If she had never come to Forks, then Miranda would never have gone off her medication and accidentally killed her sister, James would not be here stalking her and Jake would have been living a normal happy teenage life once again.

"I'm so sorry." Tears spring out of her eyes as she drops her head sobbing softly.

"What? Why?" Jake lifts her head up, looking into her leaking eyes.

"This is all my fault. You did not deserve all of this. If I had never come to town you would be so happy and not always on a look out of someone trying to attack me." She weeps as her chest heaves with great turmoil.

"Don't you dare. Don't you act like this was somehow ALL your fault. Come on, I didn't even know my own girlfriend was mentally unstable. I was living a lie. I was enduring it all because I did not see any other option open for me at the time. When you arrived and we connected I was totally blown away but I was happy. I was truly happy. I AM happy with YOU. " Jake assures her as he wipes the tears from her eyes with his fingertips.

"How!" She exclaims as she turns her head away not wanting to look into his eyes and see the love that glimmered at her when he stared into her eyes.

"What do you mean how? Bella what we share is much deeper and healthier than anything I ever had with Miranda." Jake sighs sadly as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Are you sure I am worth all of this? Every time we turn around something bad is happening to me. I feel like I am a constant train wreck." Bella gulps air as the words take root in her head and heart. It was true, since she arrived she had been in constant danger and was always surrounded by something bad. The fact that she had stolen Jake from Miranda when she had believed they were the perfect couple still surprised her.

What he could possibility see her was still a mystery to her. She was nothing like the other girls at school. Sure she was pretty and smart but they had simpler lives. Ones with less drama. She was seriously fucked up. The old Bella had been an evil person. She had walked around acting like her shit did not stink. So in away maybe this was karma coming back to make her pay her dues for all the hateful things she had said and done to others.

"Baby you are worth every breath I take. I swear to you Bella I will never hurt you, like he did." His lips cover mine as he seals his promise with such a tender kiss that the tears that spring out of her eyes are those of relief and happiness.

* * *

><p>Victoria stormed into the hotel room wearing her most pissed off face ever.<p>

"Seriously! How long did you plan on having her out there? Did you fuck her?" Victoria growls as her nails sink into her waist glaring down at him where he laid on the bed spread out with his arms behind his head.

"Okay, first of all baby I don't answer to you. Secondly, I could have kept her as long as I wanted, thirdly, I did not fuck her. You know Bella does not fuck around." James snorted as he gave her a brief moment of his attention then turns it back to the television in front of him.

"Then did you accomplish what you wanted? Cause I am not going to do that again. I don't care what you say or do. I am not your puppet." Victoria tap her shoes as she gulp hard as his eyes turn icy cold looking straight at her face.

Sliding off the bed, his breath on her face he glared at her with such contempt that Victoria knew at last she had gone past the point of no return. James and her were over. There were no more fun filled raunchy sex escapades. Nope. She was done. She could not be Bella's replacement. She would not let him trick her and control her the way he had Bella for years. Hell, even she had told Bella that he was such a control freak and yet she had been more than agreeable to spread her legs for him. What had happen to her pride? What had happen to the girl who stood up for herself? It was like Bella had left town and she had slip into her high heel shoes. She had become the girl that James played with.

At first it had been fun to pretend that she was better than Bella. At first it had even been a thrill. Now, months later it was no longer exciting. It was going further than she had ever planned to allow it. She had somehow lost control of her power in this game. James was slowly manipulating her, creating another version of Bella within her. She had to fight this. She had to fight James. She had to tell Bella the truth and fast.

Then it dawn on her if she told Bella the truth, it would end their friendship. After all this sick game between her and James had honestly begun before Bella had even left town. Yeah, she had betrayed their friendship before Bella had made the big change in location and personality.

Would she forgive her? This new Bella was stronger, kinder and filled with forgiveness. She hoped like hell that once Bella learn the truth that this Bella and not the old one would show her some compassion when she judged her horrible decisions in aiding James to fuck with Bella's life.

"We are not done until I say so Victoria. Remember I have things that I could easily show Bella and she would throw your fat ass out of her house in a heartbeat. Her and her father." James cock an eye brow as his lips curl up into a sinister smile that warn Victoria that he would not hesitate to ruin her. He had nothing to lose from it all. It was not like Bella was any closer to running into his arms.

"If you do it you would only make things worse for you and Bella." She reminded him that he had played a part in their nasty game as well. She knew that Bella already hated James for what she knew he had done but if she learn all the horrid details of just how far he had truly gone then he would have no shot in hell with her, ever!

"It's a chance I am willing to take, are you?" He asks with a haunting laugh.

"I might. After all I can just return home." Victoria refused to let him see her scared. She knew he fed on that weakness. He was a parasite that got his rocks off on people's vulnerability.

"Can you? What would Mommy and Daddy do when they learn about their daughter's nasty habit of snorting snow whenever she feared she might be gaining too much weight? After all Daddy likes his girl slender. How about I show Mommy the pictures of you dancing at that fancy night club where you exposed your entire body in the nude. Would she proud of her precious baby?" He rolls his eyes as he turns away from her.

"I. Hate. You." Victoria's teeth clench together as she wish more than anything that a gun or knife would simply appear in her hand and she could take his sorry ass out of this world. It would be a brighter place without him in it. Who would really miss him? No one. He was so horrible that even his own father did not seem in the least concern when he disappeared for weeks and months at a time.

"I know you think you do but honestly baby you love that I bring out the darkness in you. I never put a gun to your head to force you on that stage or snort that yummy goodness up your nose. Nope. You did it all willingly." He chuckles as he bends down grabbing a beer out of the mini fridge. Opening the can he takes a long guzzle, wiping his mouth on his arm then looks directly at Victoria.

"You know we can fight all night or you could get that sweet ass of yours on that bed and we can spend all that energy on something more worthwhile." He licks his lips inviting her to do what he always does when they are alone.

"NO!" Victoria shouts at him then flees from the room before he can physically stop her. Jumping into her car she races to the Edward's cabin. She had nearly given in to him. Her body had been so tempted to be used and punished by James. She was not going to do that anymore. She was much better than that. She was a decent person. She deserved to be with someone worthy of her not someone as sinister and sickening as James was.

Gripping the steering wheel she felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she made her way back to Edward's cabin. She had promised to help him clean up but after Bella and Jake had taken off she had found herself heading straight to James. Like a fool, she had allowed her morbid curiosity and jealousy to lead her back to him. No more. This was it.

She might not be able to tell Bella everything. Not yet. Eventually she would reveal little things to her, until Bella discovered it all on her own and then James could not lash out at her and ruin her life. Yeah, that was the plan. Just simply give Bella some hints, a little bait until she caught the big fat slithering snake on the end of her hook. Then she could explain everything to Bella in a way that maybe Bella would understand and if she was lucky, damn lucky, they might be able to repair the damage in their friendship that she had fucked up.

Wiping the tears from her face she checks her make up before heading inside the cabin. She saw several cars had already left. Smiling sadly she hoped that maybe tonight she and Edward could share something that might erase some of the ugliness she felt inside. She needed to know what it felt like to be wanted but most of all to have someone who look at you and saw only you and not their ex-girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Lauren had her fill of the party as she grabs her keys heading for the front door. She had already told Edward good-bye. He had made her walk a straight line before he agreed she could receive her keys. She had laughed at his serious protective side. It was a new image for him. The old Edward would have not even considered the life of another. It seemed the death of Rosalie and the lock up of Miranda not to mention Alice lying in a coma had changed his life in such a big way. She was happy to see him relaxing and enjoying himself tonight.<p>

She was starting to see glimpses of the old Edward. The one who had made her blood body to tingle and her pussy to drip nonstop. Yeah, it was definitely good to see him coming back to life. However, she was not sure if Bella's new friend, Victoria was the right remedy for that. She seemed cool enough but something about her made Lauren's radar scream potential enemy.

She was not going to rock the boat just yet. After all, Bella was being a big help with the cheerleading try outs and she needed a squad to compete in finals. She did not want to lose Bella's assistance and if she was honest with herself she was starting to like Bella. She was starting to feel lonely again. She missed the bickering she once shared with Rose. Even if it had been cruel at times it showed her that Rose still saw her as a threat. It had also been their way of acknowledging each other's existence even if they were no longer best friends.

Yeah, it was a pretty fucked up rivalry but it had helped get through some of the more boring days of High School. Now she had nothing to occupy her free time.

She hit the switch unlocking her car as she step up to the driver's side.

"Leaving so early?" A cocky voice slur behind her.

Lauren turn slowly knowing who the voice belonged to and was pretty sure he was there to gloat, again.

"It's not exactly early Paul. It is midnight." She rolls her eyes staring at his inebriated state.

"Ahhh…the witching hour. You need to hurry and jump on that broom of yours to meet up with your coven tonight." He laughs hysterically at his own joke making Lauren wonder how any girl could possibly be turned on by him.

"You're not funny. " She replies with a bored face.

"Really. Well, honey I hope you're not funny either when you dance on my lap. In fact I hope you're far from funny." His teeth graze his lower lip as he reaches out grabbing her hips. Lauren loses her balance falling hard against her car.

"Damn it Paul." Lauren reaches back to rub her head where it had hit the door.

"What? You don't like it rough baby." Paul's breath on her face. The strong smell of booze nearly made her gag.

"What the hell Paul. Let me go." Lauren orders him as his face grows closer to hers.

"Why? You know I got to thinking and I think you really hoped you would lose so you could get a chance to grind that sexy body of yours on me. I think deep down that you really want me but you're too scared to admit it." Paul's voice deepens as he stares in to her eyes.

"The fact that you can think at all amazes me." Lauren scoffs but feels a warm sensation swirling in the pit of her stomach as one of his hand slides up her rib cage to stop and cup underneath her breast. His thumb circling around her taunt nipple as his mouth covers her. Lauren could hear alarms in her head warning her that he was drunk off his ass and that they were both playing with fire. She knew it was to her, the sober one to stop things before he or she did anything they would regret in the light of day.

"Stop…." Lauren moaned into his kiss as his both hands now covered her chest, teasing and pinching at her harden pebbles. Her hands press up against his chest, instead of shoving him away she was enjoying the feel of his muscular chest as her hands slid up and down his chest.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispers into her ear as he takes his mouth away from hers, nibbling on her ear now, pinching harder and harder until she feels her panties dampen from the small climax that had begun.

"No. Yes." Lauren was not sure what she wanted at this point. She just knew that his touch was doing things to her that she had not felt in such a long time. She could make out with any guy anytime she chose to. She was just picky about who got to see her naked and who would receive the pleasures of her body and mouth. She was after all a lady not a whore.

The feel of his warm hands against her bare flesh made her feel a little less excited about all of this. After all Paul was drunk. He would not even remember any of this. If he did he would no doubt brag to Mike and the others how easy it had been to make out with her. She had to stop them now before it went so far and she would have to deal with the humiliation that follows would a stupid decision like this.

"You taste so damn sweet." Paul's mouth replaced his hands as he suck in her nipple. Lauren cried out in pleasure. His mouth was so warm, the flicker of his tongue made her juices explode between her legs. Her hands begin to act on their own accord as she rub against his cock over his pants. She wanted to pull them down and look at the big cock that was outlined and felt like a steel crowbar beneath her needy hand.

"Mmm….yess…." Lauren's head fell back as her body grew limp, her eyes rolled into her head when she felt his fingers slid underneath her costume and touch her swollen bud with a skilled hand. She knew she would feel some sort of shame when his fingers dipped lower and her juices covered his fingers. He was definitely going to have a lot to tell his friends tomorrow. She knew this was stupid. This would cost her big time yet she did not stop him as he forced his fingers in and out of her making her squeeze his shoulders and cry out loudly. Her body shook against him. Her eyes closed saw little stars sparkling behind her eye lids.

"You. Are. So. Wet." He mumbles as his mouth feasts between both of her breast.

"You. Are. So . Hard." She cries out as her body quivers, goose bumps popping up all over her bare skin.

The feeling of release shakes her to the core as she feels a need to give him the same satisfaction as he had delivered to her. Grabbing his pants she slides her hand underneath to find he is going commando tonight, one part of her brain is warning her that this a clear sign that the boy had planned on getting lucky with some unsuspecting girl. She was pretty sure it wasn't her he had in mind when he left home without any briefs or boxers on. It was probably Eve he had intended on fucking not her. A stab of jealousy hit her nearly making her lose the momentum as she grip her hand around his long hard cock.

Pumping him up and down she felt his lips sucking on her neck as he grunted from the hand job she was giving him in return.

"Oh. God. Oh….your hands are so damn soft." He moans into her neck.

Lauren finds herself giggling knowing that her hands were far softer than his own calloused hands.

"Baby….your mouth…wet…need it wet…" He groans as he pushes his fingers deeper and harder into her. Her thighs clench around his hand as a bigger climax slams her with such pleasure. Taking a long deep breath she pulls his hand away from her body. She sees the instant pout on his face. Smiling wickedly at him, she starts to kneel down when the sound of a car alarm goes off making her fall back on the cold damp grass.

"What?" Paul looks confused as he stares down at her with his long hard cock exposed to the entire world.

Lauren looks at it, licking her lips and realizing for the first time ever that Paul had a lot more to offer a girl than she had expected. He use to brag about his size but hell what guy didn't except usually those whose bragged were usually a hell of a lot smaller than they lied about. In Paul's case he had not exaggerated in the least. In fact she would boast if she had a thick cock like his.

"Come on Lauren. Don't stop." Paul pleads as his hand circles around his cock, pumping it himself while looking at her a dark sensual gleam in his eyes that Lauren felt her heart skip a beat. Knowing that if she was smart, which normally she was, she should just get up and laugh in his face and leave. Yeah, that was the smart thing to do. If she left now she would still have some pride left tomorrow.

Yet her mouth watered as she willed her eyes to look away but they refused to acknowledge her command.

"Paul! Dude where are you?" Mike Newton shouted from the porch.

"I am telling you Eve he did not leave you. My buddy would never leave his date. Especially not one as sexy as you babe." Mike informed Eve.

Lauren blinked a few times realizing that Eve was still at the party and was wondering why her date was not inside with her. Lauren felt her cheeks burn as she considered how close she had came to sucking and probably fucking Paul's brains out. Searching the ground she found her keys that had fallen out of her hands earlier.

"What are you doing?" Paul looks frazzled as she shakes her head, her eyes showing the disappointment she was feeling about having to end things this way with him.

"Go to your date Paul. She will take care of that for you." Lauren look at his hard cock one last time before jumping inside her vehicle. Biting on the tip of her tongue she refuse to let the tears that threaten to spill slip out of her eyes.

It had all been a mistake. A stupid careless mistake. They were just two horny teenagers that got caught up in the sexual tension. Nothing more. Hell, if Paul had not been drunk he probably would never have made a move on her at all. That was it. Paul was drunk. He did not like her. He was not interested in her unless he was torturing her with some lame ass bet. There was nothing but a moment of weakness between them. A moment where she had felt like butter melting in his hands and his mouth. Pressing her thighs together trying to stop the tingling sensations that still seem to flow through her even after she had left Paul.

A sudden bout of laughter hit her as the image of Paul with his pants to his ankles, stroking his big ass cock, looking completely puzzled by her sudden departure, while she drove away stuck in her mind as she blushed from head to toe the entire ride home.

* * *

><p>When Bella woke up she had a mental checklist already in place. She had to do some shopping for a cute outfit for tonight's date with Jake. She had to find some time to talk to her father about the incident last night.<p>

Jake had spent the last twenty minutes of their time together arguing that it was important they kept her father clued in on what was going on. He had been so upset that she had finally caved in and agreed to do it just to ease some of his anxiety.

No matter how many times he told her that her appearance in his life had only been good for him she had to disagree with him. She wondered how long he would feel that way. What would be the breaking point? What would make him finally wake up from his romantic notions about them and call it quits?

She knew she was being negative again but it was hard not to be so. After all she felt like this year was slowly turning into one nightmare after another.

Brenda came around the corner looking happy as she smiled warmly at Bella.

"Hey Brenda. Did you guys get a lot of kiddos last night?" Bella had missed her routine Halloween night of passing out candy to the local children.

"Yes, we did. I had so much fun. Hope you did too." She glances at Bella neck before looking back at her face.

"What?" Bella suddenly fears that Brenda had seen something that she should have hidden. Touching her neck she remembered the way Jake had kissed, suck, and nip on her neck as they made out. She had allowed him to touch her breasts but nothing below the waist. She was not sure why but she felt they had to take things slow.

If they rush into sex right away they might lose that special something that seems to keep the spark alive in their relationship. After all she knew the chase was the biggest part that the guys enjoyed. If she gave in too fast they would lose interest. It had worked for her this long, a little longer could not hurt she told herself each night she left him longing for something more.

"Your neck. I suggest a turtle neck. After all it is cooler outside." She chuckles as she walks past Bella.

Bella runs back upstairs, throwing the door open ignoring Victoria's squeals from behind the shower curtains.

"Damn it Bella!" Victoria shouts angrily but a soft laugh follows it.

"Sorry. Had to check my neck." Bella explains as she locks the door behind her.

She stared at the small oval size hickey on her neck and was shock to see that Jake had left his mark on her.

Normally he was so careful not to leave these marks on her. She knew her father would be pissed if he saw it. She was lucky that it had been Brenda who had noticed it first.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Victoria sticks her soapy head out of the shower looking at Bella with a knowing smile.

"I got a hickey." Bella groans.

"Oh no! Not that! You better hurry and rush to the doctor." Victoria cackles as she closes the curtain and proceeds with the washing of her hair.

"Funny. My dad will kill me." Bella cringes as she searches for her make up bag.

"Wear a turtle neck. It's suppose to be cold today." Victoria announces. Bella rolls her eyes playfully knowing that Victoria never had to worry about her father seeing anything on her body because he was rarely ever at home.

"That is what Brenda said." Bella replies as she begins to dab on some concealer.

"OH shit! You think she will tell Charlie?" Victoria wonders out loud.

"I don't know. We were not exactly friends when I first arrived but lately she has been cooler." Bella puts a few coats over the bruised like mark before putting up her make up.

"I think she is cool. She did not tell on me for coming in an hour late." Victoria smiles to herself remembering how Brenda had been in the kitchen when she tried to tip toe in last night. She had been sipping on some warm milk looking at a magazine when she called out to Victoria.

"You know your late." she says as she gave Victoria a steady look.

"I am sorry. I helped Edward clean up. I did not want to leave his cabin in such a mess." Victoria had not been entirely lying when she said it. They had begun cleaning up when they found themselves making out on his couch and after a few minutes of foreplay they both agreed they would much rather skip it and go straight for the fucking. Edward had produce a condom in no time and they had gone at it like rabbits on the couch, on the floor, on the kitchen counter and ended on the back porch where they both had orgasm underneath the starry sky. It had been great. No worries. No guilt. Nothing ugly about it. Just two people enjoying each other. Two people having a little fun. No one was getting hurt by what they were sharing. Neither of them thinking of anyone else but the person who they held onto.

Such a big change from she had been used to since she began hooking up with James on the side.

"That was nice. Okay. Go to bed. Charlie will be home in a minute. He got a call about some kids vandalizing a house." She had answered with a knowing smile.

"Really. That is cool of her." Bella was surprised and happy to know that Brenda was not as big of a parental pain in the ass as she had once been when Bella first arrived.

"Totally." Victoria agreed looking at her own set of hickeys that were all over her breasts and hips. She laughs softly remembering the way Edward enjoyed biting on her last night. It had been incredibly fun. She hoped they would remain friends now that they had shared something intimate with one another. She was not looking for a love affair. She was looking for some fun. Someone to hang out with. Someone who let her be herself and had no restraints on her.

"Why did you get in so late?" Bella was about to leave when it occurred to her that maybe she and Edward had hooked up. Not totally sure why the thought of them screwing one another caused such a sharp pain in her stomach. After all she had no claim on Edward. They had been nothing more than close friends. Sure Edward had wanted much more but she had been consistent in her feelings for him and never pretended otherwise. She was in love with Jake and that had not changed.

"I helped clean up a bit before I left." Victoria answers hoping Bella did not start giving her some holier than now lecture about how she shouldn't give it up so easily to each guy she came across. She remembered even when Bella was a wicked tart she disliked the way Victoria had been so at ease with sharing her body for pleasure.

"Oh. That was nice of you." Bella pressed her lips together as she left the bathroom. She was not about to give her friend a lecture that would fall on deaf ears. After all if anything had happen it was between two consenting young people. She had no rights over Edward or Victoria. If neither of them ever wanted to experience a well-meaning relationship with someone then that was not her problem. Nope. She had enough of those already.


	8. Chapter 8

Beta: Mist  
>AN: Sorry for the long delay. Xoxo

Chapter 8:

A week later…..

Bella was feeling much safer these days. She had spoken to her father about James's attack on her at the party. He had gone ballistic when she told him. He was furious that Jake had let her out of his sight for one, and secondly, he was mad that she had not revealed everything up to this point about his threats and persistent stalking of her. He apparently had a visit with James the next day with a few of his guys out in the parking lot of the hotel.

She didn't get all the details but she was pretty sure that her father had put a good fright him because she had not seen nor heard from him ever since. Her life was starting to feel normal again. She went out on a super date with Jake the past weekend. They had spent most of their time together making out but it had been worth missing half of the comedy show they had intended to see.

The only thing that was still troubling her at the moment was Jake's tutoring friend, Eve. She was always close by when they were at school. When she tried out for cheerleading, Bella was half tempted to mark her low in hopes that she wouldn't make the team but she scored her due to her performance. She knew the old Bella would have purposely made sure she didn't make the team. She wasn't that girl anymore. Besides, she knew in her heart that she was Jake's girl now and he wouldn't cheat on her.

"So my parents are going out of town tomorrow. My father's sister is celebrating her sixtieth birthday. I am allowed to stay at home…alone." He spoke the last word with a deep tone. His eyes sparkled, it was his way of letting her know they could have some alone time together. She felt her stomach flutter with excitement.

Their make out sessions were getting harder to stop. The feelings that he created in her, drove her over the edge of sanity. The boy had moves that made James look like the inexperienced one. He knew how to use those fingers and that silky tongue of his was magic. She could kiss and kiss him until she ran out of breath. It was one of her favorite things to do, kissing Jake.

"Oh. So will you be okay all alone at your house?" Bella teased him.

"Ummm…I can call someone else if you're too busy." He teased back.

Bella smack him hard.

"You better not call anyone or I will kick your ass." Bella warns him.

"Yeah..._Okay__**…**__who else would I want with me?" _Jake kissed her passionately, his hands roaming up and down her back. He wanted to throw her up against the lockers and ravish her but when he heard a few howls and someone commenting they needed a room for that, he reluctantly pulled away. He had forgotten they were still in school. When they kissed he felt like they were swept away into a magical world of their own.

"Sorry." Jake apologized as he looks at her blushing face.

"It's okay." Bella chuckled, sucking in her breath.

"So this weekend. My house?" His big brow puppy eyes dazzled her.

"I will." Bella felt her stomach clenched in nervous excitement.

She knew that Jake was wanting to take the final step in their relationship. He wanted to go all the way. Was she truly ready for that? She knew she loved him and she knew it was growing so hard to stop him during their make out sessions.

She also felt assured that Jake wouldn't break up with her afterwards. They were both after all deeply and madly in love with one another. So what was holding her back? Honestly, there was no reason not to lose her virginity with Jake. He was the sweetest, funniest and downright sexiest boyfriend she had ever had. He was the ideal prince. So it was time to consummate their love and take that final step to bond them together forever. Because, hello, everyone knew you never forgot your first time or the person you had it with.

"I promise it will be perfect." Jake reaches out pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know it will be. It's with you." Bella agreed leaning in and kissing him on the cheek before darting down the hall just as the tardy bell rang above her.

* * *

><p>Paul set in his chair listening to his Biology teacher going on and on about ameba's. It was a seriously boring lecture. Slipping his phone out of his pocket so the teacher couldn't detect it he sent a quick message to Lauren.<p>

_**What time should I come over to see you today? **_

A few minutes later as his teacher handed out worksheets to do for the rest of the period he felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket. Waiting until the teacher was back at his desk he pulled it back out.

_What? Are you serious, today? I have cheer practice!_

Paul chuckled under his breath. He knew that she was trying to put off paying the wager she had made. He was still having a hard time remembering the Halloween party. He woke up the following day so sick. He swore he puked out his intestines. He remembered making out with someone but when he saw Eve the following day she didn't act like they had done anything at all. When he tried to kiss her she push him away from her and laughed. Her laugh wasn't mean but more like her way of saying slow down boy.

_**Then give me a date. Time. Place. It's time to pay up. I'm willing to let you do it alone without anyone else watching. **_

Originally she was supposed to give him a lap dance in front of his buddies so he could gloat while enjoying it. Now he was willing to ease up on her. She had been so swamped with cheerleading try outs they hadn't had much time to really talk since the party.

_**Fine. Saturday night. 8 pm. Come to the shed in my backyard. **_

Paul squealed excitedly. He was going to get to see Ms. High and Mighty do a slutty little dance all over his lap. He couldn't wait to tell the others that he, Paul, was going to make one of the most popular girls in school and head cheerleader belittle herself by performing a sensual act just for him. He had a good feeling about this. If he was really lucky, she might actually get turned on by it and give him more than just a dance.

"Paul. The bell rang. Let's go." Mike nudged him as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh." Paul can't get the shit eating grin off of his face as he grabs his things and leaves the room.

"What's up with you? You were squealing like a girl in your seat?" Mike teased him as they strolled to the gym.

"Really? You could hear me?" Paul asks as the smile starts to falter at last.

"Seriously. Who were you talking too? Eve?" Mike knew that Eve was still hanging out at their table and made a point to sit by Paul.

"Eve? No. Eve is just a ….girl." Paul couldn't really describe his relationship with their newest member at their table. They went out on the one date. Mike had to take her home afterwards because he was incapable of driving. Mike had also taken him home as well.

"Duh! She isn't just any girl though. Hello, new hotty. Cheerleader. Smoking body. There isn't anything ordinary about her." Mike's eyes glimmered as he licked his lips thinking about the things he would love to do to her if she ever gave him a shot.

"She is a nice looking girl but I am not into her like that." Paul shrugged his shoulders not sure if he could explain his lack of attraction to Eve now that he had won the bet with Lauren. Hell, he was too psyched about experiencing his first lap dance. Scoring with Eve was secondary on his top ten lists of things he wanted to do.

"What? Why not?" Mike stopped and studied Paul's face with a bewildered look on his own.

"I mean…sure if she seems interested I might screw her." Paul chewed on his bottom lip.

"What are you hiding from me?" Mike had known Paul for most of his life. He knew that scoring was a huge deal with Paul. Hell, what teenage boy didn't want to score with as many hot girls as possible? None that he knew of, so what could possibly be more important than scoring with the hot new girl?

"Nothing." Paul rolls his eyes and starts walking again.

Mike catches up with him, grabbing his shoulder to turn him to face him.

"Dude you better not be holding out on me. We are supposed to be best friends. Best friends share everything." Mike warns him.

"Don't worry I am not leaving you out of nothing. If I have something to share you will be the first to know." Paul pats his back as they walked through the gym doors together.

* * *

><p>Victoria watched as Bella flung out clothes from her drawers. She was curious why Bella was staring frantically at her clothes.<p>

"Okay, I give up what's the big deal? You seemed work up about your clothes. What is the special occasion?" Victoria asks curiously as she crawls off the bed, sitting in the floor next to Bella.

"I…Jake and I have a date. That's all." Bella chewed on the corner of her lower lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Victoria what she had planned for this weekend. She might accidentally slip up and say something to one of their other friends. Plus she was dating Edward now. She didn't want her confiding in him about how sweet it was that Bella was going to lose her virginity at last. Edward might tease Jake and offer him some tips.

Jake would in turn get pissed and she would feel embarrassed and totally change her mind about the entire thing. So yeah, it was probably best she kept it to herself until after it happened.

"You go on dates with Jake all the time. Why is this one so important? Is it your anniversary?" Victoria knew Bella was withholding key information from her.

"Yeah. It's our four month anniversary." Bella hoped that would stop her from prying any harder into her personal life.

"How precious." Victoria snorted rudely.

Bella punched her arm hard.

"Just because you don't believe in love doesn't mean you should make fun of mine." Bella snapped.

"Damn Bella that hurt." Victoria rubbed her arm where she was sure a bruise would be if she pulled up her sleeve.

"I'm sick of you always snickering at me like you're so damn better than me." Bella knew she was over reacting to Victoria's teasing but she was nervous and excited at the same time. The two emotions were causing her stomach to stay in knots and she felt like she had just drank two red bulls. She felt like she was going to literally climb the walls.

She didn't have any sexy outfits in this wardrobe of hers. Back home she would have had plenty of lingerie that might be appropriate for her special night. Her mother was often buying her sexy little numbers. She thought that Bella and James were already having sex and it didn't bother her at first until she saw James for the trouble he really was. Then she began to put her foot down like a responsible parent but at that point it was too late. That ship had sailed and she pretty much did what she wanted.

"I never said I was better than you Bella." Victoria's voice expressed her hurt by Bella's harsh reaction.

"I...it's just…I really love him Victoria. I can't stop thinking about him. He is like the most perfect guy in the whole wide world and I can't fathom why he is with me. HE is too good for me." Bella sobs as tears suddenly spring into her eyes and spill over.

"Honey, you are a wonderful girl. Why do you always sale yourself for less?" Victoria wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder, leaning her head against Bella's.

Bella sat there quietly for a moment allowing her anxious tears to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you freaking out over this date?" Victoria had a sinking feeling that this date was about much more than a simple anniversary. She knew that it wasn't worth trying to push her for more details. She knew Bella all too well. If she was going to stay tight lip about something, nothing could force her to talk until she was ready too.

"I don't know. I just…James use to make me feel so special and then when I ….well, when I finally saw that it wasn't me he really wanted but the conquest of being my first that I started to feel ….ugly." Bella wipes away the tears, turning her face so she could look at Victoria.

"Ugly? Why would you feel ugly? All guys want to get in our pants, it doesn't necessarily mean they don't love us or see us as worthy." Victoria wished she believed in what she was saying but she knew that Bella wanted to hear that guys would still love her even after they had sex with her.

"Thanks Victoria. I know I must sound so naïve to you." Bella knew that Victoria had far more experience with sex and boys.

"Not at all. Hey, I wasn't sure what I was doing when I first started exploring my sexuality. I was just like you. But hey we have to learn from our mistakes and we can't learn anything if we don't ever take chances." Victoria says while giving Bella a comforting smile.

"Your right." Bella realized that Victoria was right. She wouldn't know how things might work out after she had sex with Jake until she did it.

"I usually am but you rarely listen to me." Victoria teases, Bella laughs loudly as they hug one another unaware that James was sitting outside of Bella's window listening to the entire conversation.

He had planned on sneaking in to surprise them and reveal to Bella about how her so called best friend had been helping him spy on her but when he heard them talking he stopped himself. His curiosity was heightened as he listened to them.

He learned that Bella had plans to have sex with Jake, very soon. She didn't come out and say it but he knew her well enough to read between the lines. It hurt him to hear her say that she thought James was only after her for sex. He really did care about her. Sex was just the cherry on top of the sundae. There was much more to his feelings for her than sex. Why couldn't she see that? He just wanted them to experience their love through sex.

Sneaking off the roof of her house he thought about his next move. He knew that her father would lock him up if he found him anywhere near Bella. He also knew that her father thought he had left town. What her father and the others didn't know was that he had set up a tent in the woods not far from her house. He wasn't leaving anytime soon until he was able to expose Victoria's part in his scheme and make damn sure that Bella knew that she would never be worthy of any other guy than him.

* * *

><p>Jake gathered all the things he had carefully purchased and was hiding in the top of his closet for tonight's date with Bella. He wanted it to be perfect. He had waited for this night for a long time. He knew Paul would think he was acting like a pussy because he wanted his first time to be romantic and perfect, as perfect as Bella was.<p>

His parents gave him the full speech about rules and how much they loved him and expected him to be the good son they had raised. He assured him there would be no parties. They looked relieved to hear that and expressed their trust in him. He felt a little guilty. He never said he wouldn't have Bella over, he just said no parties. So truthfully, he wasn't exactly lying to them.

Bella didn't want him to pick her up. She said that Lauren had offered to give her a ride to his house instead. She thought it would be less awkward if she just showed up at his house. He was thankful for her considering that, it gave him more time to clean up and prepare his room the way he thought a girl would like it for such a special occasion. He was pretty sure that this wasn't Bella's first time to have sex but it would be her first time with Jake.

He set the candles around his room in a strategic way so that when he turned off the lights they could still see clearly around the room. He plucked rose petals from the roses he found behind Mrs. Clearwater's house. He hoped she just assumed it was those pesky rabbits again.

He had put on fresh sheets before he threw the rose petals on top of his bed and a little in the floor next to the bed. He closed the blinds and pulled the curtains so there wasn't any way possible for anyone to spy in on them. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of fresh fruit, grabbed two wine glasses from his mother's cupboard and then located the cheap bottle of wine he had stashed underneath his bed.

Setting it up in his room, he checks his appearance in the mirror. He was wearing a nice dark blue t-shirt, his favorite jeans and he fixed his hair just right. He had shaved his nut sack while he was showering earlier. He remembered Paul saying how girls hated getting pub hair in their mouth when they gave you blow jobs. He also sadly recalled Miranda making that same comment and suggesting he do it. So he knew that Bella would appreciate what he was doing for her. He splashed on some of his favorite cologne and knew he spelled decent as well.

Now all he had to was wait on Bella. He knew she would be as beautiful as ever. He just prayed his performance went well for her. He had enough experience with oral sex but actually putting his cock in a girl was something he had never done before now. He hoped that he didn't explode with in thirty seconds. He had to make this last for her. He knew that girls laughed at guys who came far too early. He wasn't about to do anything that might jeopardize Bella wanting to have sex with him again. No, he was hoping this was just the first night of many more to follow.

* * *

><p>Bella couldn't seem to keep her hands calm. She kept wringing them nervously in her lap.<p>

"What is going on with you and Jake tonight?" Lauren asks curiously as they drive to La Push.

"What do you mean?" Bella gulps hard hoping the truth wasn't showing on her face.

"Well, normally he picks you up. Why did you have me pick you up? Am I a diversion for your parents?" Lauren asks.

She knew something was up with the couple when Jake and Bella both asked Lauren if she could give Bella a ride out to his house. She wasn't trying to pry where she had no business but she was curious why they had asked her and not Edward or Victoria.

"What!" Bella cries out alarmingly.

"Look, calm down. Geez. I was just curious why you and Jake didn't want anyone to know that I was bringing you out to his house." Lauren explains.

"Oh. Well, Victoria was supposed to be going somewhere with Edward and I didn't want to bother her. Jake was going to be busy and I didn't want to wait too late for him to come get me. My dad is very serious about curfew." Bella hoped her explanation sounded reasonable.

"I see." Lauren believed her but her gut instincts told her there was much more she was leaving out.

"What are your plans this weekend?" Bella changed the subject toward Lauren.

"I am going to study for finals and hopefully work on the new routine." Lauren answers her hands began to tremble slightly as she saw Paul's face pop up in her mind.

Yeah, the only routine she had to work on was the one she had to perform for Paul tomorrow. She still wasn't sure just how sexy she wanted it to be. He didn't seem to remember the hand job she had given him at the party. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or hurt. She had found herself watching him at school far more than she normally did. She also found herself rather edgy when Eve sat beside him at their table. Eve was a nice enough girl and a wonderful cheerleader but she was also a threat to the rest of the girls at the table even if they didn't know it.

Lauren could see through Eve's charade. She knew that girl was after Jake. She was always offering Jake to help him with more tutoring if he needed it, she always flirted just enough with Edward to keep his attention and of course she often placed her hand on Paul's arms or leg when she was near him.

She wasn't sure if Paul and Eve had sex after the party or not. She didn't want to know either. It was not her concern. It wasn't her place to judge Eve for doing something with Paul or any other guy. She wasn't exactly a virgin herself so she had no right to make any judgments on her. Yet, she couldn't help but dislike Eve. She was totally pretending to be someone she wasn't and that bothered Lauren a lot.

"I can come by Sunday and help you with the routine if you need me too." Bella offered knowing how important it was to Lauren to win this year's cheerleading competition.

"I would like that." Lauren replied honestly. She knew that Bella had enough experience with cheerleading that she would be a great asset to her team, even if she only participated as the Cheer manager.

"I think the judges helped pick good replacements." Bella states politely although she wasn't quite happy with Eve's place on the squad she knew the girl did have skills and they needed those skills to win.

"I do too." Lauren agreed.

"Okay turn right there." Bella pointed to the dirt path that led to Jake's house.

"I guess he will give you a ride home, right." Lauren checked to make sure she wasn't needed back at a certain time.

"Yes. I don't need a ride back. I appreciate you driving me out here. I know it's quite a ways out." Bella answers.

"It's no problem. I always wondered just how far he lived from town. I guess I know now why he didn't invite many people out here." Lauren states as she puts the car in park in front of the rustic looking red frame house.

"Yeah." Bella sighs nervously.

Lauren waited for Bella to step out of her car but Bella just sat there staring at the house as if it was haunted.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asks.

"Nothing." Bella shakes her head slowly.

"Then why aren't you rushing to get to him?" Lauren laughs.

"I …just taking a second to catch my breath." Bella grabs the handle.

"It's not like you ran here." Lauren teases her.

"I know." Bella's face blushes a bright red.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange." Lauren reaches out to touch Bella. She wasn't sure if she should leave Bella after all. She seemed awful scared.

"I'm sorry, it's just that….well…Jake's parents aren't home." Bella explained feeling a little less guilty now that she had confessed to Lauren that she and Jake would be alone tonight.

"Oh. OHHH! Well, good luck." Lauren understood right away what was making Bella to act so skitzy. She and Jake were going to be alone in his house without any parents around. It was clear to her that Bella and Jake were about to become lovers as well as boyfriend/girlfriend. She felt her pain. It was such a scary thing when you made that step to put your relationship up on a higher level.

"Thanks." Bella opened the door and raced to the door. She knew if she didn't run she might talk herself out of the entire thing.

She stopped at the door as she watched Lauren back up and leave the property. Knocking softly on the door she told herself that no matter what happened tonight, she and Jake wouldn't lose the love they had. It was the love they felt for one another and the mutual respect that had led them to this night and to this moment.

* * *

><p>Jake held her hand as he led her into his room where it was the only lights they had were from the candles he had lit up seconds before she arrived. He watched her face as she studied the room. He knew right away when she came in the house that she was as nervous as he was. It had helped ease his discomfort knowing he wasn't alone in anticipation for tonight.<p>

"Wow, Jake it's so …so…romantic." Bella covered her face with her hands as tears stung her closed eye lids.

Jake turns her around, pulling her hands away from her face.

"Are you sure? What's wrong? Did I go overboard? Cause I can you know blow out some of the candles." Jake offered as he took big gulps of air.

Bella laughed gently as she put her fingers through his. Holding onto both of his heads, she placed a sweet soft kiss on his lips.

"It's not overboard. It's beautiful Jake. It's perfect like you." Bella answers as a single tear rolls out the corner of her eye.

"I wanted it to be as perfect as our love. I love you Bella more than I have any other girl. If at some point you want to stop we can. I don't want you to think for one second that I will think or love you less if you're not sure about this." Jake's voice quakes.

"Thank you Jake. Thank you for being so good to me. I can't imagine doing this with anyone but you." Bella whispers, leaning in again to kiss him again. Her tongue gliding over his lips, giving just enough pressure to opened his so that their tongues could swirl together. Her stomach began to flutter, her legs weaken, her head was spinning and she knew this was how she was supposed to feel about her first time and with her true love, Jake.

All the earlier doubts she had before had vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

Beta: Mist  
>AN: Sorry guys! This lemon isn't one of my best. I've been dealing with health issues that keep me in pain often so sometimes my writing isn't what it use to be. Also, when I take the pain pills to manage it, well, my stories tend to get even stranger. LOL. Hopefully after my surgery next Friday I will be able to write better and more often. So here is the scene you guys have been wanting. xoxo

Forks The Holiday Chpt. 9

The touch of his lips all over her naked body made the butterflies in her stomach do a tap dance. Jake was taking things slowly and Bella appreciated it. They had just made it to second base with Jake taking her shirt and bra off. He was rubbing and tasting her breasts. Bella had lost count of how many times she had small climaxes. She just knew her panties were soaked at this point.

She pulled his shirt off so she could enjoy the feel of his bare chest against hers. Both moan as their bodies meshed together.

"Mmm…you're like silk." He whispers in her ear, nipping it afterwards.

Bella groans as he pinches her nipple causing her to wiggle from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You're soft but so hard." Bella murmurs as she grabs his face pulling it up to her. She kissed him passionately as she lifted her hips up, grinding against him.

"Which part of me are we talking about?" Jake cocked an eye brow as he teased her playfully.

Bella bites down on the corner of her lip.

"Haven't seen the hardest part of you yet." Bella teases back.

Jake gulps hard as he takes Bella's hand and places it over his crotch.

"It's hard too." Jake nips on her nipple. Bella bucks hard but keeps her hand steadily on his crotch area. Her hand trembles as she strokes him over his jeans.

"Yes….but you know what would make this better?" Jake moans as he twirls his tongue around her harden pebble.

"Mmm…what?" Bella moans loudly.

Jake pulls himself off her. Bella pouts as he steps off of the bed. With a nervous smile he reaches down and undoes his pants. He lifts his head and stares straight into her eyes as he steps out of his pants and boxers. Standing completely naked in front of her, he watches her face to see if she is scared or turned on by his manhood.

"Oh!" Bella covers her face with her hands instinctively. She had seen his penis before obviously since she had given him a blow job a few times but it was usually done in the darken area of his pickup truck. She licked her lips then peep in between her fingers to look at it again.

"Is it that bad?" Jake's voice shakes exposing his insecurities about his size.

"No." Bella nods her head and then forces her hands to stay away from her face. She knew she was appearing immature at the moment but she couldn't stop herself. It wasn't just the size of his cock that concerned her. It was the knowledge that it wasn't going in just her mouth this time that made her respond so bashfully. It was also going to penetrate her girlie part. She blushed deeply.

"You've seen it before. What's wrong?" Jake took a step closer to the bed as his hand reach down stroking his full length.

Bella gulped hard. He definitely knew how to handle it and she had to admit it was sexy watching him play with himself.

"Jake, there is nothing wrong it. I'm just…nervous about how it's going to fit in me." Bella admits as she sits up on the bed, her eyes fully focused on it.

Jake saw the way her mouth hung half way open and wondered if it was turning her on watching him?

"You know it feels so good stroking it when it's wet." Jake's eyes dared her to put her mouth on it.

Bella smiled cautiously as she scooted over to the side of the bed. Her feet touching the floor she licks her lips a few times before she crooks her finger to silently ordering him to bring it closer to her.

Jake felt his heart leap horribly against his chest as he took two more steps closer to her. His cock was directly position at her mouth.

"If I suck it, will you keep playing with it?" Bella asks curiously as she looked closely at the mushroom tip that was barely an inch away from her mouth.

"Sure, if you want me too." Jake sucks in a deep breath when Bella doesn't answer with words but instead slips her mouth over it. He watched in awe as she sucks the tip for a few seconds, then slid it down her throat. Her head bob up and down while her hand reaches around him stroking it like he had. Jake's knees were shaking like crazy. He had never imagined himself getting a blow job like this from Bella.

His entire cock was covered with her saliva when she took her mouth away from it.

"Stroke it. Stroke it for me." Bella pleaded as she kept her eyes on his cock.

Jake went to work. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to hold off cumming much longer. He was intrigued with the way she never once looks at his face but kept all of her focus on watching his cock and hand.

"Are you about to cum?" Her voice sounded hoarse as she briefly looks up at him before turning her attention back on the work he was doing.

"Yes." Jake groans as he feels the warning signals in his nut sack that let him know he was about to explode.

"Let me get it wetter." Bella slid her mouth back over him again but this time she sucked harder and tried to fill her throat with his entire cock.

"Oh Shit!" Jake groaned loudly.

Bella pulled back just seconds before his orgasm. She watched as his sperm sprayed all over her chest. Looking down she was impressed with the amount she now wore.

"Wow! Oh. Let me get you a towel." Jake felt awful as he looked at the mess he had made all over her.

He raced to the bathroom and wetted a wash cloth then reenters the room. He was going to give it to her but decided it was his mess and he should be the one who cleaned it up. He washed her while she breathed heavily.

"That was different." Bella chuckles shyly.

"Did it gross you out?" Jake doubted it had since she was the one who encouraged him to do it in the first place.

"Hardly." Bella shook her head.

"It's time for me to watch you cum." Jake licks his lips as he pulls her up off the bed. His confidently unzips her pants as she braces herself by putting her hands on his shoulders. She stepped out of the jeans with ease.

"Do you want me to lay back?" Bella asks uneasily as she glances behind her.

"Hardly." Jake laughs wickedly.

"How do you want to do this?" Bella asks curiously.

"First let me lay down, then you can climb up on me." Jake kisses her mouth with great force. Bella felt like she was floating on a cloud. Jake's kisses were like a drug. She couldn't stop wanting them and she enjoyed the way they made her feel.

Jake laid down the bed then waved at her to come onto the bed. Bella crawl over him getting ready to straddle him when he grabs her wrists.

"What's wrong?" Bella frowns at him.

"You are not straddling that, it's not hard enough yet." Jake explains as he smiles mischievously up at her.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Bella gives him a confused smile.

"I want you to sit…on ….my face." Jake answers very slowly and a little embarrassed.

Bella's face paled.

"What?" Bella cries out as her eyes flash with trepidation.

"I want to taste you but I would like to try it with you on my face. I always thought that would be sexy." Jake explains with a sheepish smile.

Bella stares at the wall for a few seconds considering what he was asking her to do. She had only let James go down on her a few times but not once had he ever suggested something so kinky.

"Please, just give it a try." Jake pleaded.

"Okay." Bella sighs uneasily as she places her knees on each side of his face. Her entire body was tense. She was truly mortified that she was sitting on Jake's face with her mound covering it.

"Relax." He ordered as his tongue darted out touching her nub. Bella nearly jump off of him. Jake's hands gripped on her thighs as he attacked her nub with more force and swifter strokes. Bella's whole body began to rock as the pleasure he created made her think she was going to die. She had never realized how sensitive that part of her body was.

She reached out holding onto the head board as Jake's tongue thrash against her core. She was so wet and wasn't sure if it was more from her own juices or his mouth. She was crying out as her body trembles inwardly and outwardly. She could feel it building and building until she shouted out his name along with her own release.

"Jaaaakkkkkee…" Bella cried out as she pulled her lower half of her body down his chest and looked at his face. He was soaked from her juices but it didn't seem to bother him. Bella slid down his body, hesitantly she kissed his lips. She knew it should be grossing her out that she was tasting herself on him.

"Now let's get you on your back." Jake winked at her as he flipped her over.

"Wow that was fast." Bella cried out excitedly as he reached over to the bed table and pulled out a condom.

"You don't need that. I'm on the pill." Bella informed him.

"Nothing is one hundred percent effective." Jake reminded her of what they had learned in sex education about birth control and that one percent chance it could fail on you.

"True." Bella agreed and was thankful that Jake didn't want to risk them losing any chance of a future together by having a baby far too soon.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I know this is the furthest we have done before and if you want to stop I'm okay with it." Jake's eyes showed her that he would stop if she wanted but she felt his body on hers and she knew he needed this release as badly as she did.

"Make me yours Jake. I love you." Bella's voice was soft and passionate.

"I love you too and you will always be mine after this." Jake swears as he pulls her thighs apart, making room for him as he positions himself over her.

"I don't want anyone but you." Bella states as she feels him starting to enter her. Her jaws clench as she feels a sharp stabbing pain.

"Are you okay?" Jake asks nervously as he struggles to get in deeper.

"Yes, it's just…well….I knew the first time would hurt but…damn..." Bella bites down on her tongue as he pushes a little harder. The pain increased but she could feel him half way inside of her. Wrapping her legs around him she lifted her hips up, helping him get in. Jake felt a strange barrier between his cock and her, then when she bucked upward he felt himself slide all the way in. He saw a few tears slip out of the corners of her eyes.

Once he was all the way in her, her words sunk into his brain.

"This is your first time too?" Jake choked as he looked at her glowing face.

"Yes, I thought you knew that." Bella murmurs as she wiggles her hips, forcing her body to get used to the intrusion of him inside of her.

"No. But I'm glad I'm your first, cause your mine." Jake says before he kisses her.

Bella felt the pain fade away as he thrust in and out of her with slow strokes. She began to groan into his mouth as she felt her climax shake her to the core.

"Ohhhh….yesss…." Bella hisses as Jake sucks on her nipple while thrusting in and out her simultaneously.

"Bella. Oh my Bella." Jake cries out as they both feel the explosion between their bodies.

Jake collapses on her, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Sorry. I thought after you gave me that blow job I would last longer." Jake sighs feeling like such a loser.

"Are you kidding me? That was great. Well, the pain part sucked but the rest of it was perfect." Bella chuckles running her hands up and down his backside.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know it was your first time." Jake felt awful for assuming she had already been intimate with someone else. He felt like such a jerk for not asking her beforehand. If he was honest with himself knowing that he was Bella's first was probably what triggered his released so fast. He knew now she was all his and no other guy out there had gotten to experience this treasure that he now held.

"Why did you think it wasn't?" Bella looked curiously at him.

"I guess because you were so popular at your old school and you had an older boyfriend whom you've dated for a long time. It didn't bother me that you weren't a virgin." Jake shrugged his shoulders as he pulled himself out of her. Glancing down he saw the tell -tell signs of blood on the condom and a few drops on her inner thighs. He knew she wasn't lying about her virtue, not that he ever doubted the truthful statement anyways.

"I guess I see why you wouldn't think I was but you could have asked me." Bella wasn't sure why but it stung her ego to think that all this time he thought she was the experienced one in this relationship. She really couldn't beat him up too bad, after all she had a lot of oral experience that would make some girls blush to their roots.

"I'm sorry we never really discussed how far either of us had gone before." Jake kissed the tip of her nose and her cheeks. He rolled off the bed and pulled the sticky rubber off of him, placing it in the trashcan so he could take it out later.

"Can you get me another rag?" Bella sat up and saw the blood on her thighs.

"Sure." Jake pulled his boxers back on before stepping out for another wet cloth.

* * *

><p>Once they were both cleaned and partially dressed they sat on the bed holding hands.<p>

"Do you feel different somehow?" Jake wondered out loud as he looks curiously at her.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"They say once you've had sex it changes you. I don't really feel any different." Jake replied.

"Umm….no, don't feel different either. I'm sore but I know that will go away." Bella shrugged her shoulders, lifting their hands while she placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." Jake's face warm as he reminded her of his lack of experience in that area.

"Trust me, you knew what you were doing. You did it very well." Bella giggles as she playfully bumps her shoulder against his.

"Thank you. You were …well…tight as hell. I was afraid I was going to break off into you." Jake closed his eyes, recalling how wonderful it had felt to penetrate her. Her walls tightly wrapped around his manhood. It was definitely better than a blow job and he used to think nothing could ever compare to those.

"Ouch!" Bella cringed as the imagery of what he had described appeared in her head.

"I know. Bella, I love you. I am so glad that you're the one I've shared this with." Jake turned his head giving him a better view of Bella as he confessed his undying love to her.

"I love you too Jake. I'm glad that I waited for you." Bella sighs sadly before pressing her lips against his.

"It's getting late I should get you home." Jake says looking around the room for his phone.

"I think we have time for one more try?" Bella bit down on her lip. She hoped she didn't sound awful for wanting to give it one more try. After all, their first time was good but it had ended far too fast for her.

"Are you sure?" Jake cries out excitedly.

"Oh I'm sure. I want to do it again and again." Bella's eyes widen with seduction as she crawl up on his lap.

Jake gave her full reign of control. He liked this side of her. She wasn't shy and insecure when they were like this. She wasn't afraid of letting him know what she liked or disliked. He had to admit that waiting for Bella had been worth all those agonizing nights that he had to pleasure himself in the last few years.

* * *

><p>Victoria looked around Edward's room while he went in search for some snacks for them. She was impressed with his parents' home. It was definitely a house that expressed they were from old money. She had spotted many items that were antique as he gave her the quick tour of his home.<p>

She knew about wealth. Her parents were wealthy as well. However, her father and mother had made all of their money. They both grew up in homes that had been quite poor. They often told Victoria just how lucky she was to have so much while others had so little. She knew they wanted her to show a little more responsibility and hopefully have the same thrive for success the way they had.

She notices a missing frame that had fallen off of his bedside table. Bending down she pick it up, turning it over so she could see the image. Her hands trembled as she looked at the picture. It contained Edward with a female. She was extremely pretty. Edward's smile was grand size. He was definitely happy with this girl. She studied the female and saw that she too seemed quite pleased with herself.

Edward entered the room with two bags and a six pack.

"Hey." Edward speaks softly as he puts the snacks on the end of his bed. His eyes spot the frame in Victoria's hand. He had wondered what had happened to it. One night when he had been quite drunk he had grabbed a box and began to throw everything that reminded him of Rosalie. He was through with moping around the house and grieving over a girl who had meant a lot to him but was now gone from his life. He had told himself it was time to put his life back in order. Obviously he had somehow missed the picture that Victoria was holding in her hand.

"Hey. Sorry. I noticed this and pick it up." Victoria saw the sadness that had flicker across his face when he looked at the frame.

"It's okay." Edward took the frame from her hand. Opening his closet he placed it in the box in the back where all the other stuff was stored.

"Is it? You look upset. Who is she?" Victoria was curious if this was the girl that Bella had mentioned died due to an accidental push by her fraternal twin sister. Victoria had been surprised to learn that a town as small as this one would have such a twisted crime committed in it.

"She was my ex-girlfriend. She died a few months ago." Edward replied while busying himself by opening the bag of pretzels.

"Oh. Was she the one who was murdered by her sister?" Victoria hated to push an issue that clearly unsettled him but she was curious to know.

"Yes. It was an accidental death. Miranda had stopped taking her medications and she got upset when Rosalie threaten to tell their parents about it. She pushed Rosalie and she fell down the stairs smashing her head on the floor." Edward knew this painful conversation would end quickly if he just gave her all the details and then they could move on from it.

"Sorry. She is…was…very beautiful." Victoria reached in the bag, grabbing a handful of pretzels.

"She was." Edward agrees as he opens a can of soda.

"So…how are things going with you and Emmett? He looked really sad today." Victoria hoped by shifting the conversation to Edward's strange cousin might lift his mood. Unfortunately it seemed to make him look even sadder.

"I don't know. I guess, since Rose's death it had affected him as well. They were dating when she died." He replied.

"Damn. I hope he gets over it. He seems like a nice guy but he is so sad all the time. It's a real turn off for most girls." Victoria says as she grabs another handful of pretzels.

"He is strong. He will bounce back soon." Edward rolls his neck from side to side.

"Sure. So what do you have planned for us tonight?" Victoria licked the salt off of her lips while watching his face closely. She hoped they weren't planning on sitting around in his room all night. She was the kind of girl who liked to go out and do things. She wasn't much of a couch potato.

"I thought I would take you somewhere special to me." Edward suggested.

"Where?" Victoria was pleased that he didn't plan on them remaining in his room all night.

"It's a surprise. Come on." Edward grabbed their snacks then nodded his head to signal her to follow him.

Following him out of the room Victoria practically skipped.

"I hope you like this place. I don't take too many people to it." Edward confesses as they walk out of the house.

"I'm sure I will love it." Victoria squeals as she looks around surprisingly when he walks past his car.

"We are walking?" Victoria asks.

"Yep. Not too far. Don't worry wouldn't want to ruin those expensive boots of yours." He teased as they made their way through the thick wooded area behind his house.

It didn't take them long before they reached a small circular area where marble slabs had been placed statically making it a perfect serene spot to sit. Victoria approached the small fire pit in the center.

Edward put their snacks down on one of the benches as he gathered enough wood to start them a toasty fire.

Sitting by the fire the two of them shared the snacks along with a few more things about themselves. Victoria enjoyed the feel of Edward's arm around her shoulder while they bonded over their crazy childhoods and restrictive parents. Victoria laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to grow closer to one another. She found it oddly relaxing and more important they were hanging out without any sexual activity involved between them. She wondered if this was the sort of thing that Bella did with Jake when they out together? She had to admit it wasn't too bad. Her past experience with guys had pretty much always included sex somewhere in the evening together. Tonight Edward was showing her that there was far more to a relationship than just sex.

* * *

><p>Lauren knew when Paul arrived that he wasn't going to be easy to stall so she set him down in a chair in the center of her makeshift dance studio. Her mother wasn't planning on coming home tonight. She had called to say she was staying in Port Angeles with her boyfriend. Lauren wasn't exactly thrilled with her mother's new love interest but she was thankful for his presence in her mother's life tonight. She wasn't sure how she was going to perform the lap dance if her mother was due to return home at any minute.<p>

Once she had him seated where she wanted him, she had turned on the music and dimmed the lights. She had made sure to wear something seductive but with good taste. She had put on one of her favorite pieces of lingerie.

The music began to play as she made her way back into the room. Shaking her hips and dancing around him until she straddled him.

"You look like you have done this before?" Paul gulps as her pelvic brushes up on his hardness.

"I don't kiss and tell." Lauren whispers as her lips graze his.

"Oh." Paul's tongue darted out and tasted the sweet strawberry flavor or her gloss that had been left on his lips.

"Do you like this Paul?" Lauren's voice continues in a deep husky tone as she grabbed his shoulders, leaning over to brush her breasts against his chest.

Paul gasps as his stomach muscles clenched in knots.

"Yeesss." Paul mutters between clench teeth as her nipples harden, her lips pucker up. Paul takes a death breath as Lauren's lips covers his.

The kiss was unexpected and honestly not part of the award but he wasn't about to remind Lauren about the details.

Lauren pulls away as she stares deep into his eyes.

"Is that satisfactory to our agreement?" Lauren asks while her eyes stare at his lips.

"Almost." Paul's eyes twinkle with a wickedness that made Lauren tremble with anticipation.

"Oh, what else must I do to fulfill it?" She asks her hands roam up and down his chest while simultaneously her hips grind back and forth creating a pleasurable friction.

Paul doesn't answer her but instead reaches behind her undoing the top of her outfit. Pulling it down to her waist he stares at her breasts. Licking his lips he cups both of them, enjoying the heaviness of them in his hands. Lauren moans as she watches his hands explore her chest.

"Mmmmm….." Paul groans as he fills his mouth with one of them. Lauren's hands clench into the hair on his head as she moves her pelvis harder and faster on his steel like cock.

"Bite it. Bite me…" Lauren pleads as Paul sucks in her nipple then uses his teeth to nip it.

"YESS…" Lauren cries out as the waves of pleasure run up and down her spine.

"God you are so beautiful and hot." Paul says as he cups her breasts in his hands, while nuzzling in the crook of her neck.

Lauren couldn't say a word. She was too stunned by how great it was feeling to have Paul touch her and rubbing up against her.

Paul took her silence as permission to continue making out with her. He reached in her silky panties rubbing her tiny soft nub. Lauren cried out from surprise as she bit down on her lower lip while he brought her to an orgasm between his finger's magic and his mouth licking and nipping her upper half.

"Ohhh….ohhhhh…yessss…" Lauren buck up and down on his fingers.

"Sweet, sweet Lauren." Paul sucks on his fingers. Lauren's breathing was shallow and fast.

"Are we even now?" Lauren asks as she started to get up, but Paul pulled her back down on him.

"We are even Lauren but I think you don't really want to stop this. Now do you?" Paul's eyes flashed with lust.

Lauren gulped hard as she realized that he was correct. She didn't really want to stop what they were doing but she knew if they went any further than this there wouldn't be any interruptions to prevent them from having sex this time. She was incredibly horny and he was too. Neither of them had a honest reason they shouldn't have sex unless she remembered how much she hated how he bragged about his conquests. Was it worth it? Could she afford to another notch on his bed post?

"Paul, we should stop." Lauren exhales sharply as she climbs off of him and pulls her top back up.

"Why?" Paul cries out painfully as she stands up, his hardness in his pants bulging against the tightness of his jeans.

"You don't want me Paul. You take your pleasure from others and then you run them over with your giant ego." Lauren snarls as she finally finds the reason she wasn't making a big mistake with Paul.

"I do too want you. I don't mean to hurt anyone. I swear it." Paul begs as he grovels at her feet.

"No. I have too much respect for myself." Lauren turns on her heels and started to walk back to the house when she felt Paul grab her, twisting her around to look into his face.

"That's not fair Lauren. You teased me and then left me cold. You know who else did that to me? Rosalie. I guess you two have more in common than you ever knew." Paul snapped harshly then shoved her aside as he made his way to his truck with a pair of blue balls.

Lauren watched him walk away, her face flushed with shame. He was right and she knew it. She had allowed him to believe they could go further then put the brakes on full force. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with him, clearly she did, but she was too afraid of how he would treat her later. She knew guys like him couldn't keep an affair with her secret. They would want to brag with their buddies how they had nailed an upper class lady.

She thought about the added insult of comparing her to her past nemesis, Rosalie. She hoped like hell she never became as cold and calculating as Rose had been in her last year of life. Sucking in a long breath of air she ran across her backyard in her lingerie in hopes of stopping Paul from leaving. She had to explain to him why she had accidentally hurt him. She didn't want him leaving here thinking she was a cock tease. By the time she reached the back driveway she saw Paul was already in his truck.

Lauren jump up and down as his headlights flash over her. Paul stepped out of the truck growling at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You want to rub it in my face how you manage to make this whole thing back fire on me?" Paul shouted.

"NO. Come back inside. I want to talk to you. Please Paul." Lauren pleaded.

"Why should I? You're just going to tease me more!" Paul replied harshly.

"No. I won't. I promise. I just want to talk." Lauren answers.

"What if I don't want to just talk?" Paul cock and eye brow as his lips curved into an angry grin.

"Paul, I like you. Okay, I like you most of the time. I just didn't want to do something stupid with you and have the whole school know about it." Lauren explains as she rubs her arms from the cold night air.

"So….you wanted me but you didn't want everyone to know about it?" Paul wasn't sure if he was hearing her correctly or not.

"Yes. I wanted you. I would have willingly taken you up to my room if I knew you wouldn't dare tell anyone you and I know." Lauren shook her head as her cheeks warmed from the blushing.

"Fine. Then prove it. I swear to you on my mother's life that I won't breathe a word of it, if you fuck me tonight." Paul put out his hand to shake hers to seal the pact.

Lauren look at his hand for a few moments contemplating if this was such a wise way to end the evening. She hadn't lied about wanting him. She also knew it had been quite some time since she had slept with someone. Sex was a very rare thing for her. She didn't want to get a reputation that could possibly lead back to her mother.

"Promise." She looks him steadily in the eyes as she takes his hand and seals the pact.

"Promise." Paul turns off his truck and locks it up before he returns to her. Lifting her up off her feet he grins victoriously at her.


End file.
